From Weasel-san with Affection
by Princess of Ikana
Summary: AU Non-Massacre In a world where Sasuke is spared but Sakura instead loses her family. Sakura had always loved Sasuke since they were little. But as she matured, she started to question her own reasoning. Events had led her astray and him even further. Itachi has always been there for her, under cloak and dagger. Love doesn't always show the same for everyone.
1. Distress

**From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and is property of its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Distress**

Haruno Sakura held her forearm close to her body as she healed it with medical ninjutsu, she waiting for the next tree branch to crack or leaves whisking closer. Her target became her hunter and she couldn't help but feel as though she already failed. She was tracking an elusive mist nin that was working with the Akatsuki, he held plans for their base of attack in the approaching fourth ninja war. It was vital that she obtain the scroll from her, her life and the life of her comrades depended on her success.

Lost in thought, and concentrating on her jutsu, she felt the brush of chakra and cool steel against her neck.

The mist nin without hesitating she sliced her enemies neck, the girl collapsed… before disappearing. She jump upwards and landed on a near branch with kunai held out in front.

A trap sprung and covered the older girl in chakra strings, binding her together. She was killed before she saw Sakura leaning against a nearby tree waving at her with a sarcastic grin.

Feeling out for others and found nothing Sakura collapsed in between some other traps she set, just in case. Her assassination was successful.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Itachi was having a short break and stopped in at the dango shop. He was waiting for Kakashi to stop by with some Intel when all of a sudden his ceramic cup cracked. His eyes narrowed, he wasn't superstitious but that wasn't a good sign.

Sasuke was with him and looked at his brother's cup.

"Mom would say that your about to receive some bad news, niisan" he lightly joked.

"Otouto, is Sakura at the hospital?" he stood packing to leave.

"She's out on a mission…" Sasuke murmured.

Itachi disappeared.

* * *

Sakura had healed all major wounds and wrapped the others before opening her lunch bag and chugging some water, time was not on her side. In her haste, a blue talisman fell upon the some nearby leaves and Sakura was reminded of him.

Her first impression of him was he was stoic and a genius. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, more famous than many of the other Uchiha's. He would pick Sasuke up from the academy on occasion and you caught glimpses of him around the village, ANBU never lingered in plain sight.

She grew to respect his talents, good looks and looking out for his cute little brother. She thought he felt the same way when his gifts and tidbits starting showing up at the most random times, she didn't think much of it since she figured that he was just looking out for his brother's teammates, as Naruto received some as well. She could count how many interactions she had with the Uchiha heir since she was 7 years old.

This particular "gift" she got on New Year's when she went to the shrine to meet up with Sasuke and Naruto, they had bumped into the whole main family and Sasuke was scolded for not showing respects for his team, since he didn't pick up fortune talisman with them. Itachi pulled her aside when no one was watching and pulled one from his kimono sleeve and presented it to her.

"Take care in this new year and I hope that are successful on all of your missions" he whispered into her ear gently pushing it into her awaiting hands, before rejoining his family and sauntering off like nothing happened.

Sakura was so confused by the encounter, that she didn't notice Sasuke glaring in her direction.

* * *

Itachi was headed for the Hokage's office to meet with Tsunade. His thoughts raced at possible outcomes of Sakura's mission and he didn't know how he cope with if she didn't come back. She may not have realized it just yet but they already had 5 years of memories together.

He cursed his legacy, of being a clan heir. The freedom of choice was not his and well he didn't mean to get so involved with her in the beginning. Sakura was full of life, intelligence and dreams of her own that inspired him to become the man he was today. He may be blinded by his family still but he choose to be his own person instead of following the path that was decided for him. He knew that Sasuke came to see her brilliance over time as well and wondered if it would be alright to let things happen as they would without interference from him.

Itachi stopped pondering upon reaching the door to the office.

* _knock_ *

"come in" she called.

Itachi entered the room, bowed and waited for her to greet him.

"How can I help you Uchiha-san?" she commanded.

"Hokage-sama, Haruno-san is out on a mission?" he inquired softly.

"Uchiha-san, that is none of your concern." she responded light behind her desk, almost ignoring him.

"She is the only one that is presently out on mission at the moment that I care about and my cup from the dango shop cracked suddenly." He told her with a straight face.

This tidbit of information got her attention.

"Uchiha-san, if you're so interested in my apprentice like you suggest, why are you engaged to the 'Midori' girl?" she prompted.

"For the betterment of the clan" he answered.

Tsunade held back her reply.

* * *

3 months ago Itachi presented a kunoichi to his parents and a wedding announcement was arranged. His bride was a chunin and decent gal with an okay roots, she was a distant Uchiha relative on his mother's side of the family. Sakura wouldn't admit it since she already made her intentions known that she was after Sasuke's affections, but Itachi's engagement bothered her greatly. She had been requesting solo missions for a while now to get away from the celebrations.

She chucked the talisman into some nearby bushes before beginning her sprint back to the village.

Four years had passed since she asked Tsunade for her apprenticeship at thirteen to become stronger and catch up Naruto and Sasuke as the climbed the ranks to the top ninja in their heated rivalry. Team 7 was still her make shift family but the three of them had gone down there separate paths. Naruto was still chasing after the Hokage title and learning to control the nine tails power, Sasuke wanted to be the best and under stressful clan expectations, he would forever be compared to his brilliant older brother, he had branched off to become part of the Konoha police force under his father's suggestion. Sakura's ambition was to be the top medical nin but also make it to ANBU, she wanted to serve the village in meaningful ways and originally catch Sasuke's attention with a powerful position so that maybe he would think she would become a benefit to the Uchiha clan but as she grew older, she began to see Sasuke follow a dark road she wasn't sure she wanted to follow and she grew to like her secret friend. He was ANBU and would not give his identity, not even to her.

* * *

Sakura had been keeping her mysterious friend a secret. The man with the weasel mask and black cloak started visiting her when she was 12. Her parents were lost on a mission with rogue nin and Sakura was left behind. Team 7 was in its infancy and perhaps only their sensei could sympathy with her loss. Sasuke had his family still, and Naruto had never known one… Kakashi lost his father as a child like her.

She was awake and grieving one night and was leaning on her balcony waiting for the moon to fully rise. He appeared and gently pulled her back, probably assuming she was trying to jump.

"Miss, please don't jump, not someone as pretty as you" he chided.

"I wasn't" She replied wiping her tears.

"What's your name?" he asked gently taking her hands and siting her down on the nearby chair.

"Haruno Sakura" she admitted.

"Suits someone as radiant as you, your parents died last week… you must be lonely" he let go of her hands to zip up her hoodie.

"Who are you?" she asked feeling overwhelmed by the kind gestures.

"I can't tell you that its classified" he answered bluntly.

"Are you ANBU?" she asked piecing together his "uniform"

His eyes met hers and she was transfixed. "ANBU-san…" she whispered as he casted genjutsu and she fell asleep.

He continued to check up on her and became known as Weasel-san.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah I wonder if my muse is alright. It's been so long since I wrote anything for Naruto… the piece I've written was a poorly written crack fic. I do approve of the Sasu/Saku canon pairing and their cute little daughter Sarada but Ita/Saku has always been my OTP. I still believe that Itachi should have lived . Sidenote: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and the others are 17 years old present time, and Itachi is 22. Anyhoo please leave me a comment, favorite and follow if you would like ^^

*Ikana-hime


	2. Hurt

**From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its property of it respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hurt**

Naruto and Sasuke were always finding new ways to get on each other's nerves it seemed with every new mission.

Sakura wanted to them to get along more as it contributed to the success of their missions then the disasters they got themselves into.

Kakashi-sensei was even running out of ways to keep them focused, less on each other than what they supposed to be doing.

Today's mission was to obtain a secret scroll from a neighboring nation that we had an alliance with. There was a chance that the meeting was going to be ambushed and we were sent out to help prevent that while another squad did the exchange.

It was going to be like 50/50 chance that Naruto would storm in head first if the enemy showed up, there wasn't much stealth when it came to the number one unpredictable ninja.

Though he was dead last, Naruto always managed to best everyone's expectations and his dream of becoming Hokage seemed more likely with each passing day.

Sasuke grew more determined and bitter with Naruto's successes. He had the unfortunate reality of being the second and less impressive son of a clan's main family and the pressure to outshine his older brother achievements was mounting.

* * *

With Itachi's upcoming nuptials, it seemed like their parents turned their sights onto his future prospects and were beginning to set up marriage meetings for Sasuke.

Sakura felt conflicted, she wanted to support her teammate and friend but also jealous that she may not have what it took to get a meeting with the prestigious Uchiha clan, this was the moment she had waited for since she was younger right?

"Sakura, call out your position" muttered Sasuke from her headset.

She shook herself out of her feelings and into mission mode.

"Northwest 180, standing by, no sights on any movement" she reported glancing around her location.

"Roger, south 90, and no movement either" he responded with a report of his own.

They waited to hear Naruto's next and they got loud static.

"Captain…" Sakura grimaced, hoping to hear Kakashi.

After a moment of radio silence, they peeked from their position and waved hand signals at each other. They were going to move to formation B and check for intruders.

Kunai clanged nearby and they knew that the attack had started.

Rogue nin ambushed them and were fighting Naruto and Kakashi. Squad 4 was also engaging in a nearby battle.

Sakura hanged back in the shadows analyzing, but also letting Sasuke take the lead, her role as a medic would not allow her to rush in unless she couldn't help it.

She hoped that this would be a time they would finally cooperate with each other instead of seeing who was better.

* * *

Naruto foolishly revealed by accident that he was the one with the scroll or so it seemed and everyone focused their attack on him.

Sasuke threw himself in front of Naruto as one of the other ninja took his blind spot.

"Sasuke! Nooooo" I screamed as I saw it unfold in slow motion.

Naruto's shocked expression, Sasuke's falling, blood splattering, and Kakashi appearing moments too late but disabling the assailants.

Naruto cradled Sasuke in his lap with an angry expression.

"What the heck was that for? I was handling it!"

"Dobe, you move too slowly, they were ready to kill" Sasuke muttered coughing.

I rushed to the three of them and started healing Sasuke, it wasn't good and at first I wasn't sure I could save him.

The enemy was defeated and the scroll was given to the other team to transport back to the village.

Sasuke couldn't be transferred in his condition and Sakura made the call.

"Kakashi-sensei… this is an emergency. I will keep Sasuke stable with Naruto's help and I need you to notify Hokage-sama, she'll know what to do once she knows the situation.

He nodded at her and disappeared.

"Sakura-chan… how can I help?" asked Naruto dumbfounded.

"I don't know how long getting help will take and it's going to take all I can do to possibly save him, if it takes too long, I'll need your chakra to sustain Sasuke when I get low." she explained with some tears running down her face.

Naruto nodded silently, he understood, depending on everyone else's, they may lose Sasuke tonight….

* * *

Itachi was training, as usual. He didn't seem any different than normal but his thoughts were all over the place. He was worried about his "forced" engagement to his distant cousin.

They seemed perfect for each other and everyone was overjoyed for the two of them but Itachi knew better. She was marrying him for family status. He decided to spy on his "bride" as he didn't trust that this wasn't just a power grab.

She was a meek and quiet girl who only barely made it to chunin level and was mainly asked to be on guard duty around the village. She hadn't even awakened her Sharingan, as far as anyone knew.

Her dark secret was that she was secretly involved with another shinobi that wasn't well known or important. Itachi had seen them together a few times now while he waited unnoticed on the roof of their family residence. He wondered how his parents even considered her a optimal choice unless they were giving a "favor" to his mother's relative. Shishu was on the market and he was of decent Uchiha status as well. He could get out of this, but he would need either her cooperation or proof that she really wasn't worth the trouble…. Time was of the essence.

The other thing that was bothering him was now his parent's had made a point of messing with Sasuke's future. He no longer could shield him from the responsibilities of the clan but he had hoped that Sasuke was ready to be a voice of his own.

There was a line of Uchiha girls and others that were hoping to sink their claws into him.

Once upon a time Sakura was one of those girls but after she turned teammate, she had wanted to gain his friendship first thinking it would buy her way into his heart but Sakura was underestimating Sasuke's will of not getting involved with the opposite sex.

Sasuke's top priority was training and no one knew but Sasuke had a super shy personality underneath it all and wouldn't let it become a weakness. Sakura was naive; to a shinobi… strength and power were more appealing than looks and personality. She would have a better time gaining his attention if she were to climb the shinobi ranks and flicking her hair and winking in his general direction. The more she pushed, the more he pushed away from her.

Itachi thought fondly of the things he knew about Sakura, he acted out of concern with their first meeting, he just happened to be drifting by on his way back to report to the Hokage when he saw her leaning over her balcony. Once he knew she was fine and going to be okay, he should have disappeared out of her life, but she grew dismal after he first tried. Not to mention she fascinated him with how she viewed life, the village, her ninja way and goals in life.

He wasn't surprised to hear that she was after his brother and hoped to marry him one day. He wanted to give her advice but it would have given away his true identity. All she knew of "him" was that he was an Uchiha and a high ANBU rank.

Itachi didn't know when it had happened, but somewhere along their time together, he had fallen for her. Weasel-san was in love with Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha was not.

He was determined to get out of his engagement, and would prove he could "rule" over the Uchiha by himself, only then maybe Uchiha Itachi could have pick of a wife then it being forced on him. He wanted someone he could relate to and not be bored because she was super obedient and had no will of her own.

* * *

Hours began to slip by and things were looking grim. Naruto had fallen asleep, still in disbelief and let Sakura have a moment.

She didn't want to be regretful and decided this was the time for a serious talk. She wiped her tears and gently propped Sasuke up against her and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Sasuke, I know you know that I care about you… you must think I've been a pest this entire time and couldn't blame you for that. Your life remains in my hands but I'm not sure if I can save you this time… *hiccup*….." She confessed slowly, her words wobbling in grief.

"Thank you…." he managed gruffly.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, she was sure he was asleep.

"I knew how you felt all this time, and did notice when that changed…Naruto and I were curious for why some mornings you were super happy and figured that something had happened during the night and we investigated…. sorry for spying… you meet with an ANBU member… he makes you smile a lot…" Sasuke confessed.

Sakura cried harder feeling like she had betrayed him somehow.

"Even if you still loved me, I won't marry you, you deserve better than the Uchiha clan Sakura… You would be trapped and broken into being a model wife if you were with me. You don't deserve that…*cough*" he continued.

"Sasu..ke…" Sakura muttered feeling the reality of his world.

He was right... marrying an Uchiha would mean turning into a puppet forever… After growing into the person she was, she couldn't be a meek obedient wife like that, she had too much of the will of fire in her.

He closed his eyes again and his rattled breath signaled death was near.

"Sasuke's crashing… Naruto wake up!" she yelled.

Naruto's eyes opened and he was leaped to her side, holding his hand on top of hers before closing his eyes and concentrating his focus on building up chakra.

Sakura's hands glowed green again and could only pray that Shizune and the emergency medics showed up soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** I must admit this is probably the most challenging story I've ever tried writing. I'm always trying to improve how I write. I'll admit I don't write battle scenes well as you can kind of tell. Cliffhanger :3 what will happen next? Until next time minna. Please leave a review, favorite and a follow if you would like.

*Ikana-hime


	3. Anxious

**A/N:** Oh my gosh :3 I wasn't expecting this much feedback :3 Thank you so much everyone.

I actually have reviews to respond back to.

 _Delany16789:_ That is a good question :) I am working a plot around that, it will work out eventually.

 _Mbravesgirl7:_ Thanks for the double review :) hee I'm trying to keep you all in suspense as this is quite the difficult plot to prefect.

 _Kayna96:_ I will try to update as soon as I can but I do want to post the best chapter I can and not rush it

 _Kumera:_ Omg your right :o thank you for pointing that out… yes I meant for Midori "Itachi's mysterious fiance" to be a chunin and messed up the first bit which I'll go back and edit that detail. Yes I generally tend to lean towards little flaws and rainbows with my romances… I know it isn't like that at all and well I am hoping to not make it cliche and keep things as non ooc as possible.

 _Naira Baptista:_ Thank you ^.^

 _Eleanorde_ : Thank you

 _tiny-sakura_ : I'm glad you like it, it's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride so hang on :)

* * *

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and is property to its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3: Reality**

Tsunade sent out her best team to Sakura's location after Kakashi showed up. She knew that time may be against them and hoped they could get Sasuke back, otherwise there was going to have an angry clan on her hands.

She summoned her personal guard.

"Weasel, Minx and Otter… you are to escort medic team A back to the village. Don't let them you are there. Just get them back here as quickly as possible." Tsunade directed showing them the location.

"Yes Hokage-sama" they replied disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

Itachi, Yuma, and Nagi raced to catch up to the team they were following and arrived not long after.

The scene was chaotic… Naruto was hunching over clenching his fists in frustration muttering while the team loaded a body onto a portable stretcher. Sakura passed along vitals and critical information as she transferred Sasuke into their care before sinking to her knee succumbing to chakra exhaustion.

Itachi was hesitating moving while watching as it unfolded before he felt a tap to his shoulder.

"Weasel-san?"asked Minx aka Nagi

Itachi ignored him.

"Uchiha… we need to move I understand that's your almost dead brother but if we don't go now…" stated Otter.

Itachi slid back into his facade and they were back to escorting. The thing was he wasn't worried about Sasuke but Sakura.

Naruto felt everyone move quickly back towards the village and took a deep breath. Sakura needed him right now and he straightened himself and walked to her sullen form on the ground.

"You did all that you could Sakura-chan…"

"I should be better than this… if I lose you guys as well I don't know if…" she silently raged.

"We know and it's ok" he replied to her seriously.

Sakura got up and leaned against Naruto before they trekked back too.

* * *

That night she dreaded the worst. Tsunade had purposely not told them updates on Sasuke because they were too close to the victim but no news was good news as far as she was concerned…

Darkness in Sakura's heart continued to grow, she knew the shinobi life was rough and this was reality but when everyone she cared for continued to die, her will to carry forward dimmed.

Her first mission to wave country and their ordeal with Zabuza and Haku was Sakura's first brush with death. Ironically Sasuke almost died then as well.

* * *

12 year old Sakura wasn't faring well and debating if she should quit being a shinobi. Sasuke was in hospital and their team was on hiatus till he recovered.

With no missions to occupy her time, Sakura trained for the first bit but she kept thinking of her parents and life without them.

She missed for the 12th time before she threw her kunai at the tree instead of the target on purpose.

When the she didn't hear the impact of the two objects meeting, she glanced up to see her new friend.

"Weasel-san" she boasted feeling better already.

"Sakura" he replied holding out his hand towards her.

Sakura didn't need any more words spoken between them, she grasped his hand without hesitating.

Weasel-san transported them to another part of the forest by a stream and sat down.

"Training is a good distraction from the pains of your heart, but you can still overdue it" he stated lightly.

Sakura didn't quite understand it but his statement vexed her.

"Not everything is that easy!" she hissed backing away feeling panic grip her emotions.

Itachi's first instinct was to hug her close to get her to calm down… but he knew that was out of character for him and if she got too close she would figure out who he was. Instead he tried a calming genjutsu with his sharingan. Sakura slumped to the ground beside him.

"Would it help to talk about what bothering you?" he asked while raising her hand to stroke her hair.

She slapped away his hand and began to walk away without a word.

He watched her go feeling a bit shunned but he understood that she just needed reassurance.

This was when his little gifts found their way to her when she needed it. That evening Sakura came home to a bouquet of white roses with a note that read:

To: Sakura

'Petals stained with the color of blood may symbolism true love but white suits your personality better, you are truly kind and compassionate. Don't let one failure determine your path.'

From: Weasel-san with Affection

* * *

Sasuke was felt like he was drifting on a soft cloud, he felt at peace but then all of sudden he was falling. He expected to land roughly with how fast it felt he was travelling but as he waited for the inevitable, there was nothing. He opened his eyes and found himself in a random meadow surrounded by trees… was he dead? If this was the afterlife, it was quite dull in comparison.

He stood and started to walk in the direction ahead. He could either wait around or forge on himself and Sasuke was not one to wait around for anyone.

He had heard about trials between worlds when you died. If you had committed a sin, you would need to be judged tor continue on your journey to the afterlife.

It was true that he had done something awful… and he wondered if it had been sprung into motion yet… well he was sure that his Aniki could handle it, after all it was Itachi.

* * *

Itachi was the one to deliver the news. He assembled his parents at their dining room table for a family meeting.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you that Sasuke is in a coma and may never awaken…." Itachi announced.

Mikoto gasped in horror before clutching the arm of Fugaku whose stare hardened as he watched Itachi.

He shrugged Mikoto off before nodding at his eldest in understanding.

Underneath Itachi was saddened that Sasuke's near death did not cause more of a reaction but in the line of duty there was no emotions, this he learned young on the battlefields of the great third ninja war…

"Itachi, please invite Midori-san for dinner tomorrow night, we need to move ahead your engagement." Fugaku ordered gruffly.

"Yes sir" he replied showing no reaction.

The elder Uchiha took leave to the hospital while Itachi stayed home. Itachi threw a kunai at a clan symbol on a nearby wall. Things were looking bad again. The clan it seemed would not back down from tyranny and Itachi wasn't sure if anything would actually change from what he had seen so far.

Nostalgia of the previous time Sakura almost lost Sasuke washed over him later that night when he was sitting on the roof of his home. He desperately wanted to rush over to Sakura to check on her but he knew that she wouldn't take any pity. She was quite stubborn about her abilities nowadays and he was sure her ego was deeply bruised. She was Tsunade's apprentice after all. So as usual he sent her mementos and hoped they put a smile on her face.

* * *

Naruto was resting on his bed staring at the ceiling, he was relieved that he had gotten Sakura safely home and could stew angrily at Sasuke's sacrifice. He didn't need to take a hit for him like the way he did, and the whole thing was bothering him. Realization dawned on him… Yes Sasuke didn't need to jump in the way he did unless he purposely was trying to get hurt and make it look like an accident … but why?

No one else heard it and Naruto himself wasn't sure he had heard it but the last thing Sasuke had said before he got hit was…

"Look after Sakura…Dobe"

* * *

Sakura woke up to someone banging loudly on her door, she groggily walked over and let them inside. It was Naruto.

"I got the news this morning…. Sasuke's …." he started rambling anxiously.

"I know… Shizune sent a report to me earlier…." Sakura shut her eyes stealing her emotions that threatened to spill over.

"Uh… Sakura-chan… who sent you roses?" asked Naruto dumbly noticing the vase of white roses left on her entryway table.

Sakura spun around and stared with him before a watery smile graced her lips and she laughed weakly.

"Weasel-san…" she replied softly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the Uchiha compound._

News spread quickly and by the end of the day everyone knew that Sasuke was gravely injured. Some of the lower clansmen gathered and plotted. Power struggles were a thing of the past but this didn't stop people from talking.

Itachi was not married yet so he could still be usurped if another branch family presented a more suitable heir to the clan.

"Who is Itachi's intended?" asked one man.

"Uchiha Midori" answered someone on his left.

"She's easy prey, send in Akito" replied the first with a malicious grin.

Sacrifice for the greater good was just a first step.

* * *

 **A/N:** *insert bad jokes here* Sasuke's out of the way and the people are already plotting? Itachi is an excellent shinobi but does he have what it takes to be a leader? Sakura's struggling and Naruto isn't as clueless as usual. Next time on Naruto on crack! The fiance's point of view, her struggles and resolve towards Itachi.

^^; heh heh sorry…couldn't resist the cliche preview. But please feel free to leave a favorite, follow and even a review.

*Ikana-hime


	4. Weakness

A/N: Arg so I went back and fixed the timeline errors XD Main cast is 17 in present time, 12 they were genin, 13 they split off to train separately and grouped back together for missions at 15.

Anyways here's chapter 4... But first review responses (sorry if your name isn't popping up keeps deleting it as i save... but they are in order of review, first at the top)

: * _hugs_ * things are going to be tense for a bit but there is fluff coming as well :3

 _kumera:_ Thank you for the comments :3 I love hearing what people are thinking as I develop and edit how everything is going to piece together, it's nice to know you are enjoying so far.

: yes Itachi would love not to be the heir of any clan and live a simple life, but if left unchecked or under someone else's control he knows that it would be worse. He wants to get rid of the distrust towards his clan and get along better with the village. Plus better him than poor Sasuke… because he loves his brother, he will sacrifice himself… .

* * *

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and is property of its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 4: Weaknesses**

Naruto knew he had lost a long time ago and was slowly accepting his defeat. Sakura had already for her mysterious ANBU friend.

"Sakura-chan, Weasel-san… is that man from ANBU corps that visits you at night?" Naruto divulged reluctantly.

Sakura sighed, already knowing where this was going with Sasuke's confession.

"Sasuke already told me about you guys spying on me" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, we just wanted to know who was making you so happy, and after the incident I was sure it wasn't going to be easy to see you smile again, you even stopped obsessing over teme, which was a big deal…" Naruto revealed.

Sakura stared at him with a weary gaze, and Naruto shrugged not knowing what else he could say. They knew all along that Sakura had another friend that filled the hole in her heart.

"He has been kind to me over the years… but as I get older… I just know that he will disappear, for he was only acting out of concern because he thought I was going to kill myself"

Naruto was shocked, was everything that far gone for her…

"The thing is, I wasn't even close to being like that, I just happened to be leaning over my balcony when he past by. Weasel-san rarely comes to me nowadays, instead he leaves me gifts with some inspirational words to remind me that someone has always believed in my worth and strengths and I'm truly grateful to him for that, for I would have not come as far as I have." Sakura confessed lightly.

She left Naruto in her hallway next to the roses, coming back moments later with her return gift. A homemade jar of blueberry jam she prepped last night. Sasuke's suggested it when she asked his opinion of what jams were popular with the Uchiha clan. She may not know who ANBU-san was but she did know he was an Uchiha, hopefully he enjoyed it.

"Do you love him?" asked Naruto quietly.

"No… I used to think I did, but now I think I think he saved me and I hope that I meet someone like him that I can learn to love one day. I know nothing about him, he could already be settled down for all I know and I refuse to be a homewrecker."

Naruto laughed, even though he knew she was serious.

* * *

* **Uchiha Compound** *

Uchiha Midori had no ambition to take over the clan and planned to be one of the first Uchiha to leave the clan to be with another shinobi. Everyone thought she was plain and uninteresting but she was actually quite brilliant but made a point to appear plain and none interesting to everyone else. Only the Hokage and select others knew she made the best hunter nin and was used as such. She supposed that growing up scorned and forgotten made her quite resentful and she used these frustrations for the betterment of the village to dispose of her enemies.

Her own love life was spicing up when her parents dropped the bomb of engagement on her. They had pressured the main house into a corner with an old pledge.

Mikoto was their relative through some other cousin and they pulled an old Uchiha promise of marrying from the maternal line if no one could present a better choice from the paternal side and surprisingly Fugaku's relatives were weak.

Midori hardly believed for a moment that they had just pawned her off to be the next Lady Uchiha who would marry the heir to the clan.

She could play the part, after all she already did every day, no one knew she was a hunter nin and who would suspect that a quiet girl like herself was a deadly killer.

Itachi and she had never spoken, she knew who he was and had seen him around the village and compound over the years. She was flabbergasted the day he arrived on her doorstep, formally asking for her. At first she would even admit feeling honored and nervous that he taken any interest.

But that was short lived at the next clan meeting when the formal announcement of their unknown engagement was made and her fate sealed.

Midori wasn't pleased but it wasn't uncommon to be a wife and a mistress at the same time, especially when the marriage was for show and she had just fallen for Jin. She knew she would have to be discreet about it though, women were highly respected and divorce wasn't a thing in the clan... she would be committing taboo but she would make the best of what she could, perhaps with some time she would come to care for Itachi but for now she thought he was the biggest fool she had ever met.

She could tell Itachi was acting neutral as possible with everything and that would not do; they had to be seen as happy. She carted him around with her all night at the gathering, making a name for herself… Itachi grew tired of her antics and attempted to escape after their first walk around through all the relatives but she caught up easily enough. His eyes narrowed in surprise.

"Midori-san, you're a chunin correct?" he asked simply.

"Only on paper Itachi-san" she replied with a smirk.

Hmm this woman... was not what she seemed…

Itachi resigned himself for the rest of the night and decided to observe.

* * *

Once she was free of him, she decided to investigate him. She needed more information if she was being forced into this.

Uchiha Itachi, first born son to Fugaku, clan leader and next heir to the Uchiha clan… he was labelled a genius from a young age and at 22 he was an ANBU captain, rumor being he was close to the Hokage's inner circle of cohorts. Off duty Itachi was quite boring, the perfect son and heir, he trained most of the time and when he decided not to… he was either home helping his mother, sleeping or reading or even more rarely out in the village checking out traditional cafes and seeking out dangos.

Midori was losing hope that she would find any secrets of his until one night he donned a black cloak and a different mask then he usual wore… gasp this was it! Itachi was part of the Hokage's inner circle but where was he going… she followed his trail.

He led her to the village, through a civilian district before landing on one of their balconies and slipping through someone's window. That was as far as she could go without being discovered… she hmph and parred backwards to map out where she was and would return tomorrow to investigate further.

Itachi sighed to himself at his own foolishness when he recognized her chakra signature nearby… but perhaps if she knew his secret it could be an out for both of them so he let her go.

Inside Sakura's apartment he found his roses on her table and saw that she had left a return gift.

Homemade jam… and his favorite flavor… when had she… Itachi was genuinely surprised and moved by her kind gesture.

He quickly checked up on her and found she was okay. He never knew he would ever be envious of his little brother before now. Sasuke got to spend time with her and grew a close bond... What was he? Her protective shadow? Anonymously forever? How would she react one she found out his identify…

Itachi caressed her hair while she slept. This little game of his had to end, if he ever wanted the chance to be with her. He needed her to get to "know" him as Itachi.

* * *

 _*A week later*_

Sakura was visiting Sasuke in the hospital on her day off. She decided to attempt knitting a navy blue scarf for him after he "recovered". It was a false hope she knew, but where did miracles lie without someone having some hope. Strangely enough, Itachi began running in to her unexpectedly. Sakura shook her head; it wasn't that unusual for a relative to visit. Itachi did spend a lot of time in the past week checking up on Sasuke, even though all he could do was sit beside him and read.

She tried excusing herself so he could visit alone at first but Itachi waved off her concerns.

"I don't need time alone with him. Sakura-san thank you for saving him, he would surely be dead if not for Naruto and you" Itachi acknowledged while bowing his head.

Sakura wasn't sure what to say, so she nodded and sat back down in her own seat quietly.

Although uncomfortable at first, Sakura wouldn't let Itachi get the best of her; she wanted to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't be alone once he woke up.

They continued like this for the remainder of the week, she would knit and he would read, hardly speaking to each other while they waited for Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: yes it's a bit shorter than previous chapters. I'm messing around with the pacing, rushing what is not there would not make for a good story and I know I can be impatient, so this is a challenge but an exciting one :3 Hmm Midori is feeling trapped and baited as well. Itachi lives the life of being a giant pawn so it is less distressing for him. Also seems like he's comes to terms with why he can't stop worrying about Sakura in general. Sakura is busy worrying about Sasuke but now that Itachi is nearby conveniently perhaps she will take some notice. Sorry Naruto, Sakura-chan has had a thing for the Uchiha's and well Hinata is still there, notice her already xD! Lovable Dobe. Please feel free to review, favorite and follow

*Ikana-hime


	5. Emergence

**A/N:** Ah it's so refreshing to see all the love this fanfic is getting :3 thank you all for the support and lovely reviews; it makes my day and keeps me motivated to keep on writing.

* * *

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 5: Emergence**

A few nights had passed before Sakura had decided to force herself to talk to Itachi. It wasn't like her to ignore his presence, but he insisted that she not worry about him being there and that he didn't mind her company. She was just nervous because he was Sasuke's older brother and she knew almost nothing about him personally besides what everyone did.

She came prepared this morning with homemade muffins. Food was a good way to get to know someone without it becoming presumptuous. Itachi was important to Sasuke… so Sakura would get to know him as well, since he would be around for a while with Sasuke comatose.

Itachi greeted her at the front desk, and she smiled at him.

"Good Morning Uchiha-san" Sakura said lightly

"Good Morning Haruno-san" he replied with a small smile of his own.

Sakura beamed before leading them to Sasuke's room. Once there they took their seats and Sakura laid the picnic basket she had brought between them.

"I made muffins for breakfast this morning please help yourself." Sakura gestured brightly

Itachi nodded before opening the basket and helping himself. He glanced curiously at the jar of jam she had on the side.

Sakura sat back and watched him in silent amusement. To think Itachi had a "cute" side to him all along.

Before he could ask, she informed him it was blueberry.

"My favorite… thank you Haruno-san" he said while grinning happily.

"Sakura" she mumbled feeling embarrassed.

Itachi looked at her in surprise.

"Please call me Sakura...Uchiha-san." she elaborated without a reason.

"Then you may call me Itachi as well…Sakura-san" he replied.

With the ice broken between the two, they slowly began to talk and began to get to know one another.

* * *

On the other side of the village Tsunade and Kakashi were discussing team 7s recent mission and the aftermath.

Nothing about Sasuke getting hurt felt right and they had concluded that he must have deliberately gotten hurt to avoid being around for something…. But what…

Tsunade didn't want to suggest that it had something to do with the Uchiha…

Halfway through the meeting, Shikamaru had joined them.

Shikamaru's insight really was a breath of fresh air as he looked at everything from a neutral point and was less bias, and that is what she needed right now.

She hoped that she was wrong and it had nothing to do with the Uchiha. Not after the threat of a coup de et several years ago during the third's second reign...they were lucky Itachi managed to stop that instant but the animosity towards the village didn't lift as much as they hoped it would.

Shikamaru reported nothing unusual going on and requested that perhaps it was time to interrogate team 7 themselves for more intel.

Tsunade grimaced but nodded at him. Kakashi made a hand signal and disappeared from sight.

10 minutes later Kakashi and Naruto walked into the office.

"Where's Sakura?" she asked numbly.

"With Uchiha Itachi... watching over Sasuke, obachan" reported Naruto dumbly.

* * *

Sakura was mystified by Itachi's mannerisms. He was so polite but not awkwardly and unlike Sasuke he made facial expressions. She was baffled when a small smiled graced his lips as he was explaining the dynamics of kunai projectile throws and angles.

The brothers were so different and suddenly she felt guilty of assuming his was exactly like Sasuke with the reputation of being a genius and being mature. Shows that you shouldn't assume a person by what their relatives are like.

She briefly stared at Sasuke's stilled form and wondered if he was the way he was because he was the younger and less brilliant brother or if there was way more to it...

Itachi followed her gaze towards his brother.

"He's strong and will come out of this." he reassured her.

"How come you can believe in him so strongly?" she asked dully.

"Because I'm the only one who does." Itachi replied, confidence brimming.

Mid-morning Naruto burst into the room, disturbing the peaceful comfortableness that was still between them.

"Sakura-chan! Baa-chan needs you immediately at the Hokage's office" he breathed in one sentence appearing quite out of breath and anxious.

Sakura's heart turned cold, there wasn't very many occasions where Naruto was nervous. So it was definitely bad news.

She glanced at Itachi as she stood to follow Naruto out the door before leaving him with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was still walking along the forest path he was currently "lost" on and wondering how much time had passed since he began walking. It didn't feel the same as it would in life, for he had not began to tire or feel hungry and even any need for a break. He was now convinced that he was on the plane in between worlds.

He kept walking along under finally he came across another small meadow. This one has a beautiful Sakura tree in the center.

Sakura… his teammate, family and the only girl to break through his heart's defenses…

Yes she was the root of all of his problems and now his older brother's problems...

He knew Naruto would sacrifice himself for her and Kakashi would protect their remaining team.

So why was the afterlife giving this particular trial? Was he supposed to atone himself?

Sasuke finally let his personal guard erode away… and tears began to stream down his face as he sat underneath the namesake of his mistake.

* * *

Itachi sighed to himself when they left, he had in inkling as to what the Hokage wanted with the remainder of team 7, and it wasn't looking good. A week ago he brought Midori home like his father asked.

 _*The week before*_

It had been a few nights now since she had followed him to Sakura's apartment and he began to wonder how much she had discovered. Itachi had sent ahead an invitation to dinner with his parents and himself to Midori who accepted it and he was currently walking to her home to escort her back to the main house.

She was awaiting him outside her door. Her parents bowed and wished them well as they bowed back and set off back up the road. Out of sight, Midori's facade vanished.

"I know about Haruno Sakura… you have been visiting her at night some nights… although I don't know if its mission related or personal. I've been briefed by my own parents… The wedding has been moved up to next month to ensure your transition to clan leader which will be official once we are married. Itachi-san… I realize I am a pawn, being an Uchiha bride… but what is my actual purpose? Clearly you hold no special feelings toward me and you refuse to marry for love evidently…" She began to ask trying to unravel the bigger picture.

Itachi stopped mid step and wordlessly pinned her against the nearest fence.

Blood red met Blood red and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You've awakened your sharingan" he stated plainly.

"Only recently… you see… someone has killed my lover…."she spat against his tight hold on her neck…

Itachi knew that she suspected him. He let her go and stepped back.

"I'm sorry you've been dragged into this… I don't actually plan on marrying you. But you are right to assume I am using you." he admitted to her before carrying onward through the tori gates of his residence, before she could reply.

 _*back to the present*_

The wedding and Midori didn't matter anymore. The murder of her significant other was troubling though. There was no need to remove him from the equation unless someone wanted to use Midori against him and fuel her rage and suspicion towards him… clearly the objective was to get him but why? To stop him from becoming clan leader? To make sure she stayed loyal to her role of faithful wife and figured they were doing him a favor… kill him and get to Sasuke or his parents... He needed more time and he was anxious to uncover his little brother's secret… dread filled him. He wasn't sure yet but he wondered if it had to do with Sakura.

After the chunin exams, Itachi noticed Sasuke looking at her in a different light. It was also the time that Sasuke turned a blind eye on him. A silent and growing rage was beginning to consume his little brother and Itachi wondered if he was going to succumb to their family's unknown clan's secret curse. You couldn't push Sasuke into a corner… his stubbornness was his greatest weakness.

* * *

In the forest outside of the village, paper butterflies fluttered to their destination and slowly morphed into the silhouette of a woman cloaked in black robes donned with red clouds…

"Uchiha-sama, everything is ready for you." she whispered.

Red eyes stared down on the village that he deceived and where one of his goals awaited.

"Only a little longer till your mine… nine tailed fox…."

Konoha would burn and peace would overcome this disgusting world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ohohoho things are getting more dramatic. Don't you just hate when nothing comes together and everything that could possibly go wrong all happens at once? Well at least Itachi has made a step forward with Sakura and stepped back from being the elusive weasel-san who she doesn't even love although he did so much for her in the past. Sasuke struggles and Itachi is starting to suspect that he didn't do a good enough job protecting his little brother. Yes sadly Sasuke's problems lie with Sakura… but in what capacity? Well I guess we will find out eventually. Please Fav, follow and leave me a comment.


	6. Stolen

**A/N:** Ahh so it's been so much drama, that I feel like we need some more fluff and a little break before the first hurdle of this story. So here we got the first bit of Ita/Saku fluff :3 it was fun to write, considering what I've put them through already lol. Yes I know this is late… I've been a bit distracted by my "Fortnite Bf"... XD and busy with the holidays at work and home.

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 6: Interlude~Stolen Kisses**

Bad things happened in three's right?

Sakura was holding Naruto in her lap as he cried. There got more bad news and although she wanted to grief with Naruto she knew one of them had to keep strong. Sasuke wasn't gone yet. Sakura let herself think back to happier times to keep her spirits up. She also hoped that Itachi would see through his own illusions soon because they were running out of time.

* * *

She had kept one thing a secret from everyone. She may not have loved Weasel-san as of now but she would be lying if she said she hadn't at one point in time. She thought back to that short bit of time…

It was 6 months after Team 7 had split to train separately. She was 13. Tsunade was pushing her hard to build up her physical endurance and strength. She wasn't sure she had what it was going to take in the beginning.

There was one session where she got beaten quite severely and Tsunade was disappointed in her progress that she healed her major injuries and left her to deal with the rest.

Sakura had barley the strength to do so and when she was done she collapsed.

Upon awakening, she didn't open her eyes but used her other senses to figure out where she was. She heard tree branches moving, bird chirps, and felt a slightly cool breeze but the thing she really noticed was a warmth of a body against hers… the smell was comforting and familiar. She reached her charka outward hesitating. It was Weasel-san…

But this is also when she noticed that she knew this chakra from somewhere else…

Before she could ponder further lips brushed up against her slowly…

She gasped in surprise and eyes opened to see no one there…

Sakura pouted as her first kiss was stolen and she didn't even get to kiss back.

Weirdly enough after that particular visit he was eluding her heavily but Sakura needed to know what that kiss was.

* * *

Could she track down ANBU? Probably not but she would uncover his secret, precise chakra control was one of her specialties.

She wouldn't need to bother it turned out. Tsunade brought her along to the hospital for a half shift. She was given less critical injuries to look after, she came across Sasuke's brother.

"Uchiha-san" she greeted him.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting till now, forgive me I only know you as one of my brother's teammates" he acknowledged.

"It's alright I'm Haruno Sakura Hokage-sama's apprentice" she introduced herself.

"Well looks like I'm in good hands than Haruno-san, please continue taking care of me" he remarked before she looked him over.

When she was done he left and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't seem to put together the connection they had and for that he was grateful. What he failed to notice was the tracker she placed on him.

Sakura knew charka signatures and that one was quite familiar but she better investigate a bit before to make sure.

After her shift at the hospital, Sakura followed her trail.

He had left the hospital and gone straight back to the Uchiha compound to his house and had been there ever since….hmm maybe she was confused on how familiar his chakra was…

* * *

That evening, Weasel-san appeared.

"Sakura-chan you need to stop trying to find me" he said bluntly.

Sakura knew she had little time to respond before he would disappear again so she marched up to him and leaned forward, but he was too quick.

"Sakura…"

"No you explain to me what before was." she demanded knowing he would understand what she was referring to.

"It was an accident... you leaned towards me at the wrong time. I apologize that it's given you the wrong assumption" he replied flatly.

Sakura said nothing and threw a senbon at him but he dodged left like she thought he would and she dived at him. They landed on her sofa and she stole a kiss, barely being able to move his mask to the side of his face. She felt him kiss her back hesitantly. It was a mere moment but magical. Weasel-san groaned before disappearing completely.

He would never let her have her way again and the episode was brushed under the rug but Sakura would remember.

"Itachi… you sly weasel…." she muttered to herself when he was already gone but she smirked in satisfaction that she held the secret

This was the day that she stopped loving Weasel-san and wanted Itachi, but he would have to come to her and reveal himself before she would make her next move….

* * *

Sakura had fun finding ways to make him uncomfortable that it almost seemed like it was her that was pushing him away. Itachi was more worried about her discovering him. Like moth to a flame of fire though, he kept coming back and she continued to take advantage of his apparent weakness of her butterfly kisses and sweet brushes against his person.

Itachi was weak against her until she took a step too far and tried to get behind his hood and push her mask further away from his face…

He swiftly caught her hands in his and gruffly shook his head in an attempt to get her to understand…

"If you won't let me in then I think we're done here…" Sakura declared backing away from him.

( _Itachi take the bait and just reveal yourself already!_ ) she thought to herself praying he would.

"I'm sorry I think your right, this wasn't supposed to happen like this… please excuse my indiscretions, good bye Sakura." was his response instead.

Weasel-san made a hand signal and disappeared from her living room and Sakura slumped to the ground in disbelief.

They never spoke of stolen kisses again but made up enough to continue their "friendship with gift exchanges and notes" but Sakura always wanted more.

* * *

Time went on and Itachi never faltered in his "disguise" and Sakura distanced herself as they got older. When the news of his engagement occurred she threw a vase he gave her and left on the first mission she could get. She was supposedly in love with Sasuke in the eyes of the public but truly it was always Itachi. He would never know now though…

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooo yes Sakura already figured him out and he doesn't know. I had to write some fluff it's been bugging me that we need a break from the angst. I just hope you guys aren't too invested into Midori so far… ah those kinds of things where you never plan on getting into heated exchanges and do but back up a few steps when you realize how absurd it was in the first place… Sakura's 13 and Itachi is 18 here, he knows better lol. Also I'm going to try to keep updates of this story to Monday updates, I'm already writing the next chapter and hope to have it ready on time So if you enjoyed please follow, fav and leave me a review.


	7. Crumbling

**A/N:** Thank you for the love :3 Reviews are like food for the soul and it makes me want to bring you the next chapter sooner. I stuck a little fluff in here because well Sakura really needs it for the end of everything is coming. I've got some mixed feelings about this but it's just the next stage I've got coming.

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 7: An Empire Crumbles**

Midori spent her mornings at the graveyard mourning her losses and dismal future. She was growing bored of the attempts on her life in recent days… She pieced together that the clan was trying to get to Itachi through her and that they were the ones that had killed her lover…. She wasn't a hunter-nin for nothing… and well with the trauma of her loved one gone, it may have awoken a new stage of the sharingan… information about the mangekyou was one of many clan secrets as many Uchiha did not awaken it. It was said to be part of the curse of loving too strongly and losing that person gave great powers…

Was there a point to all this hardship... and she didn't want to be Lady Uchiha…

Nearby leaves rustled… there was another one who decided they were bold enough to attempt on sacred grounds...

Midori had enough. She refused to soil the grounds of the dead, Itachi had said it himself that with some plan in mind he was trying to get out of marrying her. They had weeks left of planning to go over and well if he has it his way and did get out of marrying her… where would it leave her?

Mostly likely dishonored and shamed to be a single kunoichi for the rest of her days or even worst off married off to one of the disgraced relatives.

She didn't agree with being hitched to Itachi but at least he was a decent man if he couldn't find a way out of it and they were to be married he would stand by her honor bound and respect her as a woman.

She activated her eyes and led her offensive relative to the outskirts of the village. She may have chosen this path willingly but her mercenary would live with her being their constant nightmare if her particular genjutsu worked one last time.

That evening an emergency clan meeting was called and it was said that Midori Uchiha had been murdered by her fiancé Itachi…

* * *

Tears brushed away and her strong face back on, Sakura left Naruto in good hands before going back to the hospital, she wasn't expecting anyone to be there this late.

Bursting crowds surrounded by staff greeted her.

"Sakura-san" greeted one of the receptionists.

"I'm here to see Sasuke…" she stated numbly.

"Of course, just so you are aware though, Uchiha-san is still here as well from earlier" the nurse informed her.

Sakura perked her eyebrow in surprise but said nothing as she went towards the stairs.

Itachi was reading when she entered the room. Sakura bowed to him in respect but Itachi shook his head at her.

"Please don't bow to me…everyone knows I'm here and like I can't see you bowing to Sasuke…" he attempted to mutter.

"But… "

"I'm not clan head yet and this is a private space Sakura" he retorted before she could finish.

"Sorry Itachi-san of course" she apologized and took a seat next to him staring at Sasuke in deep thoughts.

It would have been awkward if they hadn't broken the ice earlier but Sakura couldn't help but wish he would take his leave soon, she was feeling vulnerable and wanted to be alone. Did he know?

"Itachi-san, have you been updated about Sasuke's condition?" she asked with a somber tone.

"If you mean to say that things are looking grim and unlikely then yes the doctor has been in to tell me of the changes in his condition" he replied coldly.

Sakura burst into tears, she wanted to stay strong but the deep tone of his words was the last straw.

Itachi sighed quietly and put away his book. He was going to take a risk with what he was about to say but perhaps she wouldn't catch on.

He rolled closer and gently took her hands in his before resting his forehead on hers.

"Sakura's are the most beautiful spring flowers because of the strength they hold, against the bitterness of the winter and in the heavy rain season they blossom furiously and radiant for weeks on end before dying all at once."

She sniffled quietly letting his sweet words wash over her.

"I know for a fact you did everything you could in the field to save my brother and I would like to thank you on behalf of the clan for that. Sasuke is lucky to have you as a teammate because without you he wouldn't be here right now."

"Weasel-san…" she confessed to knowing…

Before Itachi could register that thought, alarms began ringing.

Sasuke began going code blue.

Sakura jumped up whacked the blue emergency button on the wall. She would need the best people to save him again.

* * *

The nothingness was calming to his restless mind when he reflected on what came to pass already.

It felt like forever that Sasuke had "rested" underneath the Sakura tree when all of a sudden it began to rain cherry petals rapidly.

"What the hell!" he yelled in the darkness as pink engulfed him.

When he opened his eyes again everything was pitch black.

Deep down he felt like something must have happened to Sakura and he felt remorse.

He knew after being forced to consider it that it was his feelings towards his teammate and the ensuing silent jealousy of his brother's whimsical affections with her that may have started him down this dark road. Itachi seemed to be the one with everything and everyone thought he was so glorious so nothing he ever did seemed to be good enough. Now almost on death's door, he could see that in reality, he would have been better off because he had fewer responsibilities. Itachi may have been loved and adored by everyone but he would never be able to decide on anything for himself without consultation or approval of the clan.

"I'm sorry Sakura… that I have dragged you into what is coming… but you're strong you'll be okay" Sasuke said aloud to no one.

* * *

It was a close call but they managed to get Sasuke stable again for the time being and Sakura collapsed in her chair once the staff left. Itachi entered the room again and bowed to her.

"Thank you for saving him" he commented.

Sakura laughed lightly in spite of everything… Uchiha's were going to be the end of her if this continued.

The light mood vanished as quickly as it came when a crow familiar appeared suddenly.

"I'm sorry but I must be going, I'll return as soon as I can Sakura-san" Itachi told her before teleporting away. His parents were summoning him.

* * *

Fugaku received the news while at the police forces headquarters and before he could be confronted about it he raced home.

Mikoto was in the kitchen preparing some lunches for anyone that would need them. Things were quiet at the estate since Sasuke was hurt and she knew that Itachi was staying by his side and she had her duties here at the house but as the days wore onwards, she began to feel a bit of despair.

A loud clunk was heard at the front door as Fugaku entered loudly.

She put down her lunch utensils and met her husband at the landing of their entrance.

"Welcome home dear" she greeted while bowing slightly.

"Summon Itachi home at once, Midori has been found dead, the cousins are putting blame on Itachi, we must act fast before more gets out of hand" he grunted at her making his way into the house.

"Yes dear" she replied following behind him.

* * *

Itachi knew the crow belonged to his mother and no matter the circumstances he was more worried to be summoned by her than his father.

He appeared just outside the compound and walked slowly home.

On his way, he noticed people avoiding him and red appearing in some of their eyes…. He tsked before racing ahead.

He went to the meeting room they usually had dinner to see Fugaku and Mikoto sitting side by side awaiting his arrival.

"Mother, father I have been summoned" in inquired respectfully.

"Midori has been murdered and the family is blaming you, how do you plead Itachi?" his father stated very seriously.

Itachi clenched his fist silently. He was now out of time.

* * *

A/N: To clarify, Midori could have taken the whole clan on (*thinking of the canon Uchiha Massacre*) but she was tired of being everyone's pawn that she let them kill her of her own free will so she could be reunited with the person who truly did love her. So yay for her "happy" ending and basically telling Itachi screw you and your plans.

Yes, Sasuke was in love with Sakura as well. It is canon somewhat that even if the Uchiha clan was not murdered that Sasuke still would have gone rogue eventually in jealousy of Naruto's power and being second and always being compared to Itachi. I may have just changed a bit of his angst and motives… and well pardon my French but the shitstorm is now starting will everyone prevail? Guess we will find out soon… If you enjoyed this series so far please feel free to leave me a favorite, follow and review

*Ikana-hime.


	8. Confrontation

**A/N:** Sooo remember that time when Itachi killed his own clan because he wanted to achieve peace and he sided with the village… Well this is what happens in my alternate universe. This is officially my most loved story I've written so far… and the love is real. I literally came into this with no plan and hardly an outline and look where we've gotten in two months. Thank you all for all positive thoughts and helpful tidbit and even to the people that stop by to read and not say anything I appreciate you all :3

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 8: Confrontation**

"Not guilty he replied immediately.

"You've been staying at Sasuke's side in our stead haven't you?" his father calmly stated.

"Yes."

Mikoto let of breath of relief go as the tension in the room began to dispel.

"We must decide quickly how to figure out why they would accuse Itachi falsely and that there are traitors in our midst" Fugaku went on to plan ahead.

"Of course father, I do have a few theories as to the movement that has started."

* * *

Back at the Hokage's office Tsunade and Shizune were meeting with the elders on the latest report of the Akatsuki's movements in their part of the world.

"There have been reports that a blue figure in their traditional cloak was spotted on our southern border" Shizune sent the report in front of her master.

"So they are making some moves towards obtaining Naruto huh?" Tsunade confirmed aloud.

"Other Jinchuriki have been reported already as compromised… it was only a matter of time and well they do say the Kyuubi is the strongest one of them" Shizune replied seriously.

* * *

Sakura spend the night with Sasuke and no new improvements… as she thought.

Naruto, after spending the night with Iruka dropped in on her during the morning.

Today he was dressed in just his shirt and orange pants and had his hitai-ate off.

"Good morning" he mumbled quietly to her.

"Good Morning Naruto" Sakura said in return looking at him with a smile.

They shared breakfast together and discuss upcoming events that they would like to participate in now that they were on a leave of duty with their third member in the hospital.

The calm atmosphere was interrupted by a sudden feeling of killing aura and the two them went into a defense stance around Sasuke and Sakura activated the hospital's emergency attack procedures.

Naruto grinned and threw a kunai at the ceiling panel above them and two Uchiha appeared.

"Move! Sasuke's is good as dead" they demanded.

"He's under our protection and the village's what is the meaning of this?" asked Sakura calmly.

"This is our new regime, the head has been removed" they answered before disappearing once other medical ninjas burst through the door, including Shizune.

"Notify Tsunade-sama that the Uchiha clan has just betrayed the leaf and Sasuke's immediate family is in danger" stated Sakura trying not to growl.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha Estate, Fugaku and Mikoto were getting ready to leave for the meeting hall to speak out to everyone about the recent rebellion and leaving instructions with Itachi when a fairly large group emerged greeting them instead.

"Greetings, we are just on our way to the meeting location" Fugaku notified them coolly and on edge.

"Fugaku we've come to tell you that we think you are no longer fit to lead the clan" said a male voice, coming out in front of the crowd.

Fugaku gritted his teeth slightly while activating his sharingan.

"Akito-san, you seem to forget that it is my birthright as born to the main family of Uchiha." he stared angrily.

"Yes, and we oblige unless we as a clan put forth a suitable replacement if we feel like we've been corrupted… as you know as such…. Dear old Mandara-sama for example, born of the main family, got his brother killed and lead us to war against the village. We are no longer welcome here and you have not leaded us back to peaceful co-existence since the 9 nine tails attack 17 years ago" Akito continued while the others nodded in agreement to his statements.

"Surely this conversation can wait till we are in more private accommodations?" Mikoto interrupted the dueling men as things were starting to getting out of hand.

"Pardon my rudeness, Lady Mikoto but no we are here to overthrow your regime… Itachi is not fit to lead us being an ally to the village over his own clan and what Sasuke has told us is that Itachi is already courting a non Uchiha" accused another man to Akito's left.

They spared a quick glance to their eldest son at that remark and he looked a stoic as ever.

Itachi's blood boiled, how dare they insult Sakura who didn't even know who he was all this time to suggest that he was off fooling around with her. Her honor was being mocked and his as well.

Suddenly a rogue kunai was aimed at Fugaku and Itachi jumped into action and block it from his father.

"Mock me if you will as what you've accused is false, both my indiscretions as you call it and me killing my fiance… but you will not ruin Tou-sama's hard work he has done to try and bridge us to Konoha. We are shinobi of the village hidden in leaves, we helped create this village and maybe our ancestor Mandara did not become Hokage but we are an essential part of keeping to peace with other nations. Us … them… you are helping to create a divide that we are stuck in because you cannot forgive the past." Itachi spoke admiralty.

"Maybe so, but you've had 7 years to fix the bridge since you talked us down last time… we will step aside this moment if you want to see that everyone else sides with us, go to the temple and hear it from them as well. Step down willingly and you'll merely be confined to house arrest till we decide you are convinced of our truth." Akito jeered before leading the group of rogues away.

Moments past in silent before Fugaku and Mikoto turned to Itachi, waiting for his explanation. Why would Sasuke betray them to the rest of the clan and make it look like Itachi was unfit to lead unless it was somewhat true.

"I have done nothing dishonorable, or been courting anyone besides Midori. This wasn't part of my plan but I was going to out her for being disloyal to me and ending the engagement as I just found out about her dishonesty. And it is true that I have fallen in love with a non Uchiha but there is no relation between us." Itachi revealed.

Mikoto raised her hand and smacked her eldest on the cheek before facing her husband.

"I'm disappointed in you Itachi. As almost clan head, it wasn't a good idea to keep us in the dark about these affairs. Distrust is everywhere and this has gotten out of our hands… the elders may now have reason to overthrow your father as clan leader and put us on trial. Sasuke as well has betrayed us... " Mikoto said in a very cold tone.

Itachi shivered, his mother was a reasonable person and it strung to be shunned and basically told he had failed being her son… and Sasuke had told the family what exactly? Hmph seems like he had purposely taken himself out of the equation and left whatever mess in his hands.

"Foolish…. Little brother…." He muttered before following behind his parents to the temple.

* * *

Sasuke had come full circle, he had reflected at the tree on his journey and eventually a light appeared on the path ahead.

His truth was that he had fallen in love with Haruno Sakura and when he figured out that she in turn had begun to rely on his brother who just happened to stumble into her life he grew resentful. Itachi always took the spotlight and he had taken the one thing he actually wanted. As years went on, darkness and power gnawing resolved his will and ninja ways. He would never be as good and it didn't help that his best friend grew better at everything as well. Sakura had tried to console him and he began to hate her as well. He trained with the ambitious branch family and sought out power from darker forces for a short time but he decided to make things difficult and pitted his relatives against his own family. Yes an Uchiha coup de et was coming and it was now or never that Itachi would rise or fall.

The Akatsuki would probably move in on grabbing Naruto…. He would never become Hokage, Itachi would never be clan leader and Sakura would never find happiness without him ever again…

To betray everyone that was supposed to be closest to you was probably one of the worse things you could do but even now, realizing that he was wrong. Sasuke could not stop the wheels of fate that were already in motion, hopefully Sakura would forgive him in time if she ever found out what he had done and how it was going to shape her life from here on out.

Sasuke walked to the light, expecting to head onto the afterlife.

Instead he met the sage of six paths.

* * *

The village was in an uproar... A surprise attack from within was occurring and intel was nowhere to found. Shinobi were reluctant to attack comrades that more than should have died when the Uchiha lead the charge without mercy.

Twilight broke and Tsunade shook her head at Shizune in regret as she was about to declare conflict to one of the oldest clan in Konoha, enough innocent shinobi had died last night because they were selfish and callous…

And so the Uchiha/Konoha civil war began….

* * *

A/N: *hides* eek I may have dived off the deep end with this one but hopefully some things are starting to make sense? And well Ita/Saku is looking a bit glum and unlikely right now but they will figure something out in time…. I have more surprises to come. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a fav, follow and review :3

*Ikana-hime


	9. Compromise

**A/N:** So the conflict has started and people have some decisions to make. I wanted to stick a fluff chapter here but it's going to have to be next one. I was expecting some backlash with Sasuke… yeah he did some bad but he may have room to redeem himself in the end…. I'm excited for what is to come... and to fit everything i wanted into this it is a little bit longer than normal :)

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 9: Compromise**

The head family of Uchiha met with the rest of the clan at the designated meeting spot and unfortunately they were met with the scrutiny and the popular opinion that Fugaku had let them down and did not want him to lead their interests any longer. They had no choice but to surrender leadership of the clan and were placed under house arrest until a time where they could be put on trial, as the rest were fighting against the leaf in retaliation of past wrongs from the village.

The three of them were than escorted back to the estate.

Mikoto put on some tea before joining Fugaku and Itachi around the table, the atmosphere was thick is displeasure and other negative emotions.

Itachi could not stand by with his comrades being slaughtered and stood with his resolve.

"I'm sorry Otou-san and Kaa-san, but I won't stand for this. The village…." Itachi started to state.

Fugaku slammed his fist against the table.

"We have lost and should wait for it to be sorted out among themselves" Fugaku growled lightly.

"I'm disappointed in you, father" Itachi scoffs indifferently.

"A leader is only as strong as those who support him and we just saw how the clan has turned against us"

"So we rid of the corrupted few and take it back."

"Are you willing to kill them?" asked Mikoto quietly.

"Yes and I would have 10 years ago if Yondaime-sama hadn't interfered and called me down from that particular mission."

Mikoto and Fugaku starred at their oldest who was wiling to commit the worst sin in the best interest of the village.

"So Itachi, what is stopping you this time…? Konoha is being attacked by us even after peaceful relations for the last 10 years…" he tread carefully.

"I'm under no mission to murder the clan…. As clan heir I'm probably not welcomed as an ANBU corps since their first attack last night. So as you can see Otou-san I'm as much of an outsider as yourself."

"How do you propose we take back control so outnumbered and with no allies then?" he asked warily.

"I'm still working on that particular venture, I figured I would head for our secret safe house and plan from there, they have chakra wards and other intel throughout our house so it's best I go… Sasuke may have betrayed us but I think he knew it wasn't anything I couldn't handle if I so desired to lead over our clan as I've been trained to my entire life."

Fugaku and Mikoto decided to leave their uncertain future into their son's hands and helped him escape the confinement.

He rushed off to their safe house in the outskirts.

"Was it wise to let him go? We may pay the price on our heads for that" muttered Mikoto.

"He is ready to lead, and this is his chance to prove that, it is his birthright and I did not raise a rebellious son, Sasuke had faith in him to correct the corrupt and we should as well. When he comes back he will be clan leader or die fighting for it" Fugaku chucked at the irony that his last day of leader was sitting at home waiting for his son to figure it out in his stead.

* * *

Sasuke was moved to a secure area and Naruto and Sakura joined together with Kakashi in the Hokage's office.

"We are at war with the Uchiha clan" Tsunade stated bluntly.

There was no response as they already knew. Shizune spoke up after a breif silence.

"I've just gotten some word from the black ops that Sasuke's family are on house arrest but Itachi did get away, officially he is on leave as he is compromised and I'm sure he probably went into hiding for now. I only tell you this to not worry about Sasuke's immediate relations. Unfortunately for the other Uchiha they will now be considered a threat. We would like to at least get them captured before murdering them but it would be a last resort if capture is impossible… you three have other priorites" Shizune informed them

"Your mission is to escort Naruto into hiding; I'm almost sure that enemy nations will try to take advantage of this situation and/or the Akatsuki." Tsunade directed standing from her chair and looking towards the smoky village background.

Naruto was about to argue his situation when Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let Sasuke's sacrifice be in vain…. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you captured for him to protect you like he did" she whispered gently.

"Sakura-chan… fine… for teme I will cooperate… but if word gets out that the village become into danger I will rush back here" he grunted stubbornly.

Kakashi and Sakura looked over the details of the plan and prepared to set out.

They were going to hide him in a safe spot where it would be hard to reach.

* * *

The Akatsuki were biding their time… Word was received that the Uchiha coup de et was in full swing and the village was in disarray.

Tobi predicted that they would have a small window of opportunity before they would move Naruto to safer accommodations. It was just then when Konan interrupted his train of thought.

"Shinobi from hidden cloud are here as requested."

"Excellent" he replied smirking.

The plan was simple... distract, locate the kyuubi and get out. Between the Uchiha deserters, them and ninja from hidden cloud who held a deep grudge towards the leaf, Konoha would not have time or the resources to coordinate an effective defense.

* * *

Itachi made it to the deserted camp , which was camouflage for an underground hideout.

It was surrounded by specialized genjutsu that only certain, namely the main house of Uchiha could enter. They kept it secret even from the rest of the clan in these sorts of circumstances.

Before he climbed downwards, Itachi summoned some crows to scout the area, he needed intel of the current situation waging outside.

* * *

It was the next day when Team 7 headed out, they were running hoping to keep undetected…

that hope was for not.

They were ambushed not far from the gates by two Akatsuki members, one which was blond and the other was a puppet.

Kakashi and Naruto took on the blonde and Sakura was left with the mysterious puppet.

A crow cawed from above in what would have been a hiss.

Itachi knew it was dumb and he should have more self-restraint but Sakura was in danger and all of his instincts were screaming at him to help her.

He donned his weasel uniform and ambushed the scene and helped take them out. He stopped and nodded before whisking away in a whirl of leaves…

Kakashi motioned them to continue quickly but Sakura had enough of the games, she didn't know what would happen if she confronted Itachi now but it was now or never.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to go, I'll explain later" she told them before going after Itachi.

Kakashi was annoyed and Naruto baffled but they continued with the plan.

* * *

Sakura got to the deserted camp and awaited him. This was their spot after all.

He appeared in front of her and she took three steps and unmasked and pulled down his hood.

"Hello Weasel-san, or should I call you Itachi" she said with no surprise.

"You knew it was me all along?" he asked surprised.

"Not the whole time I pieced it together after that first kiss of ours" she admitted without a hitch.

Itachi wanted to be surprised but he had clearly underestimated her…. It explained why she gave up and went distant all those years ago and why when she met him not in disguise she was very hesitant around him.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you for so long. But now's not the time for this, I have to save what left of my clan and that is not your business Sakura, go back to Naruto-kun, you have a mission right?" he grunted turning away from her.

Sakura knew that he wouldn't look back if she let this go so instead she yanked her arm and turned him towards her.

"Sasuke must have known who I loved because he left he a note that night…" she told him fiercely.

"Note?" Itachi asked warily.

 ***Flashback***

" _Even if you still loved me, I won't marry you, you deserve better than the Uchiha clan Sakura….You would be trapped and broken into being a model wife if you were with me. You don't deserve that… *cough*"_

 _Sasuke passed along a paper note with a code that basically told her the location of Uchiha literature that informed her of courting customs._

 _ *****_ **present time***

"Could you explain why he would give me a book on Uchiha courting customs?Since he just sacrificed himself and told me basically not to marry an Uchiha?" she asked solemnly.

Itachi was now surprised. That tidbit of information was the evidence that Sasuke had already planned on dying prematurely… and to inform Sakura that she indeed was being secretly courted by himself under the guise of Weasel-san…. But why?

"I can't explain his reasoning without more information but yes I've been secretly courting you for some time now…" he admitted, there was no use lying anymore.

"Itachi why would you be courting me when you have Midori-san?" she asked coldly, she didn't appreciate being played with or used a second best…

"Because Sakura… I love you and wasn't going to marry Midori, she was a temporary cover while I took the necessary steps towards being able to present you as my choice, as you know… being an non-Uchiha it was going to be very difficult to convince the elders of your magnificent worth" He revealed his plans, before the clan takeover ruined everything.

Sakura's eyes widened with his sudden confession.

"You want to marry me?!" she yelped feeling a bit slighted at how unromantic this sudden proposal was.

Itachi looked a bit sheepish, before taking her hands in his and kneeling.

"I'm sorry this isn't how I planned this at all, given the circumstances of what is happening, the chances of us are now gone but I will still ask, Haruno Sakura…. I'm not asking you to marry me but will you consider letting me court you if we survive this sudden conflict and the possible extinction of my clan if I fail in my mission?"

She hesitated…. And thought back through the years of memories with him… with her team, Sasuke… and her childish affections for him and when that changed for her… Weasel-san… Itachi…. Expectation of becoming the first outsider Uchiha if she agreed… if she really had to devolve into herself she already knew she didn't love Sasuke, she had always loved Itachi and he waited so long to take this chance and even if she said yes if may never be but if she didn't how would she ever know what could be if she didn't risk everything?...

"You may court me officially once this is over… if we both survive…" she agreed.

The occasion should have been happy but they lived and loved with such uncertainty that the little moments is what mattered for now.

Itachi smiled with her answer and kissed her knuckles. She was finally his… the beginning of his future, now he just had to secure that future…

"I will not let you down my lady" he said sincerely.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi made it to the secret location and breathed a sigh of relief for now…

"Do you think Sakura-chan is okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked calmly.

"She is fine, that was Uchiha Itachi after all" Kakashi revealed.

"Uh, that was the infamous Weasel-san that Sakura has been pinning over for years" he said bluntly.

"I know… that's why I never had a problem with it" Kakashi-sensei winked at him.

Naruto stared at him dumbfounded. Those damn Uchiha's…..

Hours later Sakura finally appeared from her disappearance and reported that the perimeter was secured.

"So Weasel-san was Itachi-san all along …." Naruto tried to engage her in what happened when she left them…

Sakura laughed and told him to go to bed, effectively dodging his prying questions…

Naruto pouted at her in protest.

* * *

Naruto found himself walking through misty and shadow covered woods that night in his dreams.

Everything blended together and became never-ending as he kept walking along… that was until he came across a meadow with a lone Sakura tree in the center and a certain Uchiha resting under it.

"Teme!" he yelled rushing over to him.

Sasuke eyes drifted open lazily at him.

"Hello Asura" he muttered.

Naruto eyes narrowed in suspicion… before he could protest, Sasuke raised his left hand face palm opened towards him. He had a weird black moon symbol on it…

With nothing to lose, Naruto raised his right hand to join with his… unknowingly the hand with the yellow sun on it.

Series of memories and truths past from one "brother" to the other and it was then that Naruto understood…

* * *

A/N: Ahhh Sakura accepted Itachi, he finally revealed himself and well they now have obstacles but I believe in these two :3 Destiny has never been kind to Naruto or Sasuke over time and well these two will always be tied together, not in a romantic way but yeah you know *spoilers* for those who haven't complete the anime or better the manga. Everyone's troubles have just started XD Till next time, please feel free to leave a fav, follow and review :3

*Ikana-hime


	10. Lessons

**A/N:** This was more difficult to write than expected. And then my life also got busier with me getting a second job and then the guy I've been gaming with on a daily basis for like two months now confessed his love to me xD *fast forward several days later* Okay I now have a long distance boyfriend ^^ Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here is some more fluff as I even need a small break from the drama of war.

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 10: Lessons in love ~ Interlude pt.2**

When Itachi was quite young, he killed a butterfly and he first learnt what it felt like to have someone be disappointed in mother taught him the value of one's fragility and in turn broadened his horizons in the human mind.

He didn't like girls for the longest time. They were loud, spoiled, too quiet and hard to understand.

When he learnt that one day he would have to marry one and look after her, he was unimpressed but did consider the fact that he would be given a choice and he wanted something unique that kept his interest and would give him better insight of the warped world he was born into.

Peace was hard to obtain… especially when you were involved in warfare since infancy.

Sakura was just another girl… at first, he felt obligated to protect her because he thought she needed help, thinking back on it now he could have done his duty those first few nights and then got someone else to help her with her grief.

She was heartbroken over her parent's demise but understood as a newly branded genin that they died in the line of duty to the village and she was more proud then sad, so what was it that caught his interest… conversations around the meaning of life.

Strength from hope was nothing he truly believed in.

His attraction towards her always confused him, he didn't' logically understand it and after a time he didn't think he even would but it was something he just accepted for what it was.

The things that eluded his understand were the most frustration and he was always up for a challenge. At first he wondered if he was only following Sakura around because she didn't make any sense and was one of the few things that he would never conquer.

He gave up and grew distant and she blossomed and became a force to be reckoned with.

And now in the midst of anther unfabled war, she accepted his affections and was what? His girlfriend? Until this was over?

Itachi had rare moments of normalcy when alone and this was one of those times he let himself shake his head and refocus on the task at hand. Find a solution to convince the clan that they are in the wrong and to make peace with the past, resurrect Sasuke and get the truth out of him as to why he did what he did and make amends with Sakura before they commence their future engagement.

It was a step forward and she did accept his proposal now he just had to do what he was born to do...

Itachi dreamed of what a peaceful era of existence would be like and thought to himself

Did he even know how to be a good husband?

Insecurity began to plague his mind. Little was taught about family and affection and besides the basic knowledge of how things worked. He was not given any guidelines on relationships just lots of shinobi training and how to be the best and clan politics that he would inherit.

He took what he knew from also of what he had observed of others.

Other couples spent quality time together talking, laughing and holding each other, reassuring when there were doubts, working through petty fights, respecting each other in multiple different ways.

Itachi thought of his parents and well they didn't seem to be more than respectful towards each other and physical distance was a normal thing for them, he couldn't think of an occasion that he had seen them show affection towards one another. Uchiha wives were very honorable and did everything they could to support their families and husbands from home and around the complex.

Sakura did not fit into such a description of what a typical Uchiha wife would look like….

She had her duties to the hospital as one of the top medical ninja, she would sometimes go on S rank missions and even less ANBU type assassinations and kunoichi specific ones…

She would not sit back and quietly observe as he would guide others with his leadership but contribute to my ideas and assertive herself as an asset to the clan…

This honestly is probably what the clan needed to stop living in the past of the warring states era, before Konoha established.

She would look enchanting in clan colors, but she also looked great in her typical red.

Itachi was spending too much time thinking about Sakura that it was becoming a distraction.

His chakra reserves were getting low and exhaustion was settling in, he was worrying about time and if he even could stop and rest up before starting his plans…

He didn't even notice when he saw a mild streak of pink before he was trapped in someone's genjutsu.

Itachi dropped like a sack of potatoes and Sakura caught him with grace before lifting him and moving him to a cot nearby.

"Itachi, you need to think of yourself more" she whispered lovingly to him as she wiped stay hair from his brow.

"I do hope you enjoy the genjutsu I came up with, you need a break" she smirked playfully.

* * *

He rarely lost his cool, but he panicked once he knew that he had been caught. He would have released himself but he felt the calming waves of Sakura's chakra that he let it wash over him. What had she planned for him?

He awoke in a large bed in a traditional looking room, similar to that at the Uchiha estate and figured that is probably where this was.

Groggily moving toward the door he almost missed the breakfast tray that lay beside him.

"Hmm?" Itachi wondered in surprise.

Soft footsteps padded towards him and he eased himself back down into his covers.

Moments later the door opened and there was Sakura in blue attire that he had never seen… eyes widened in pleasure, he knew blue looked great on her, and she also wore a plain looking tan color apron on top of her "new" attire.

"Good morning darling, I made you some breakfast, and let you sleep in, your mission ran late last night and well I know you like to train in the mornings but you need to look after yourself better" she chided lightly.

Sakura moved across the room towards him and sat on the side of what he supposed was their bed.

Itachi forced himself to sit up and dig into the food she had brought him without looking away fearing she was just an illusion.

"Is there something on my face? *giggle* your so memorized with me" Sakura laughed lightly in jest.

"This is a genjutsu, if I look away you'll disappear" Itachi said ruefully.

Sakura reached over and felt the temperature of his forehead in concern before leaving.

Itachi smiled when he saw the Uchiha fan on her back, she was definitely his wife here.

She returned not long afterwards with some pills and a glass of water.

Itachi thanked her as he deposited it on the nightstand and pulled her into bed with him.

She was so soft and warm; he laid his head on her chest and sighed with a breath of relief.

"I hope you know that you are my whole world, everything I do is for us and the future of the village" he confessed feeling vulnerable with his feelings.

"I know and I appreciate everything that you have established so far. We could have nothing and be no one and I would still love you the most" Sakura replied wrapping her arms around him comfortably.

With no more words between them for the moment, Itachi reached upwards and captured his lips with hers and was content in this fake bliss he hoped would be a reality soon enough.

* * *

A/N: Ahh I just want someone to feel like home, truly blissful and comfortable. This is such a mood for this moment. Itachi is so cute and it's too bad he never truly had anyone he could rely on in this manner; perhaps things would have been different in the canon universe. Also I have had a few comments asking me where is Shisui in all of this? To be honest, he was never a main character in this idea of mine. I will say he is alive still and the whole sacrificing himself for Itachi thing never happened, but that also means that Itachi does not have the mangekyou sharingan at this point. Please leave a fav, follow and review and I'll see you guys soon for the next chapter.

*Ikana-hime


	11. Stalemate

**A/N: I know this is super late and I have left you guys hanging… I have had to rewrite this chapter like three times now to keep the flow of it consistent. It didn't read right but I think i've gotten a handle on it. I know I said that I wasn't planning on using Shisui for the plot of this story but I found him a slight purpose.**

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 11: Stalemate**

Sasuke was debating if fate was laughing at him. He had made very many mistakes in his short lifetime and it all stemmed from a long hateful rivalry between brothers long ago… tch ironic it was, no matter what life he lived he never got on with whoever was his brother it seemed.

He may have been a reincarnation but he was still himself… Uchiha Sasuke had decided to make amends and shared crucial knowledge with Naruto in the form of a dream. Turns out he can't die until certain circumstances were to happen. He needed to fulfill his destiny first… and that was to decide… continue the line of hatred or make amends with his "brother".

Everything was in Naruto's hands now… his fate as well.

Would he die or wake up and be given a second chance at living?

Sasuke couldn't figure out what was more likely so he settled himself under the Sakura tree he found earlier and took a metaphorical nap and waited to see.

* * *

Naruto was meditating when Sakura returned to headquarters. She looked on in silent awe at his ability to actually sit still and quiet for once.

"How long…" she began to whisper.

"Not long since he woke up this morning, said he needed time to think alone for a while."

Kakashi drawled to her as his nose was stuck in another volume of Icha Icha.

Sakura was growing concerned….

* * *

Back in the village, things were getting more out of hand that civilians were now being evacuated to safe areas because they were being used as unnecessary casualties of what was becoming Konoha's biggest civil war….

Still under house arrest…. Fugaku and Mikoto heard very little of what was going on outside their house… they could only speculate when explosions sounded close by or shouts going by as cousins regrouped their battle squadron

What seemed like days word finally arrived in the form of Shisui….

He entered the house stone faced and asked them to join him at their table.

"Why does Akito send you to us in his stead?" Fugaku asked bitterly.

"Are you even supposed to be here?" asked Mikoto quietly.

"I don't come because I was asked to, I may have just betrayed them myself. I don't have long to inform you of what has happened so please listen carefully." He insisted quietly.

They steeled themselves for the worst.

* * *

Tobi was growing impatient as no news was heard for several hours… finally Zetsu appeared by his feet.

"Master, No one has found the jinchuriki yet, they have hidden him well unfortunately" he reported in clipped tones.

There was no discussion, as he sunk back into the ground. Tobi's eyes bleed red in fury and he disappeared into the night.

His plans of using his descendants as a distraction was already falling apart.

* * *

Naruto was feeling rejuvenated once he understood his past lives and that he was leading a bigger destiny than he first thought. Sasuke was giving him the chance to make a lot of things right and he knew that he left his trust in him because he was one of the only of the few people who could do it.

His life was nothing to compare to the different lifestyles he had already experienced and well the same outcome every time except this time….

"Hmph maybe he finally realized that I was right all along… Stubborn dumbass" Naruto muttered to himself with a lopsided smirk of satisfaction. Time to make everything right.

Sakura was awaiting Naruto's movement before she stepped into view blocking his way.

"What the hell is going on? You're not acting normal" she stated bluntly.

"Teme sends his love, but let me in on what's actually going on. Madara is back and is using the Uchiha for his own personal use and they are acting blindly… enough bloodshed has occurred and we need to stop them before its too late" explained Naruto unsure of even what he said.

"Naruto… please sit down" she responded, he did as she requested and she flashed a small flashlight in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan what the heck?!" he sputtered as he looked away abruptly.

"Checking your mental state, Sasuke couldn't have told you anything, he's still in a coma"

"Yes but Sakura-chan ….*sigh* look" continued Naruto holding his right hand up and there was a clear circle in the middle of it, almost like a small sun on the inside of his palm.

Sakura's eyes widened before snatching his hand into hers and looking panicked.

Before she could utter anything medical theories as to what it was, Naruto grasped her hand into his and there was a flash of light.

Counting backwards they had lived 5 different times since being originally brothers of the infamous sage of six paths, their last reincarnation being that of Senju Hashimoto and Uchiha Madara.

Though it was only a few seconds in real time, Sakura just witnessed a bunch of history and the reason they were fighting a war now and end of the time of jinchiriki's and a bigger problem than she first anticipated.

She collapsed to the ground slowly when realization hit her...she looked at Naruto.

"Madara wants to take over the shinobi world and will do anything to succeed… and Sasuke's his reincarnation and would have followed the same path of darkness but decided to finally forgive you for your centuries long sibling fight over who was supposed to be clan leader?!" she yelled in disbelief.

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment.

* * *

Itachi flinched… he just felt a surge of Sakura's chakra in distress and had to stop himself from running to her aid. She should be fine as she went back to the hideaway with the rest of team 7, on a mission to protect Naruto from harm…

He closed his eyes and focused more clearly. That wasn't just distress; she was calling out to him to come to her….what in the world…. He leapt towards her direction with no second thoughts.

"Itachi… Sasuke didn't betray you like you think he did" stated Sakura when Itachi appeared beside her.

His eyes narrowed in protest but before he could Sakura gently pulled his hand to Naruto's without any explanation.

When he came to, he sat next to her and took a steadying breath… it made sense as to what he already knew about Akatsuki and his weird relationship with his otouto.

"Its alot to process I understand, but given how the world is now and the timing of this attack , Madara is definitely using the clan for his own gain and unfortunately they are willing to be his lackey because they hold a strong grudge against the village for how its treated them over the years."

This changed things… the things that he had come across from the past now made a bit more sense. Madara himself was always driven to be something greater and that was with his own sense of loss and background forces of being a reincarnation. Sasuke wasn't as driven from a young age with him protecting him mostly from the darker aspects of the clan but it seemed like by keeping himself distance he had created what he feared Sasuke would become.

"If Sasuke was the one to give you this information, is he still….?" Itachi wondered.

"He's still in a coma for now, but if Naruto makes amends…. He should wake up…. Or if we should fail… than he will die" Sakura told him remorsefully.

"We won't fail" Itachi stated bluntly getting up to leave.

Sakura placed her hand on his arm lightly.

"If there's anyone who can regain the confidence of the formidable Uchiha clan , it is you Itachi" she said sincerely.

Itachi stared into the blazing eyes of his beloved and gave her a small smile in return. Yes he truly did want to marry this woman; she was not an Uchiha by blood but the spirit of one. They were a dying clan and somewhere along the path they have lost their way.

"Thank you Sakura" he replied kissing her knuckles, she was breath of fresh air.

Off to the side of their exchange were Naruto and Kakashi.

"Does she have to flaunt him like that? Kakashi-sensei?" groaned Naruto.

"No, but think about it Naruto they have known each other since they she was 12, we have no idea if we will survive this, let them be. They may never have the chance to actually be together" he advised before walking away to go back to their planning.

Naruto huffed, he was disappointed that he never stood a chance with his childhood love but he was happy to see her happy after all this time.

* * *

A/N: and so the plot thickens…. Sasuke made amends with allowing Naruto to know the whole truth of everything, and with team 7 and Itachi being in the inner loop of knowledge, will it be enough to pursue the madness to stop? And I'm so happy that Saku/Ita time to shine is here… they both deserve each other and I already want to write the ending of this lol. I do hope to start a bi-weekly update for the upcoming chapters and not make the wait forever. Please leave a fav, follow and review if you would like :) until next time minna

~* Ikana-hime


	12. Legacy

**A/N: I finally found my planning sheets (misplaced them a few weeks ago and we back to planning for future chapters. I am sorry for the late update. Life in general has been busy as of late and I have been working on a new project as well as this. Chapter 13 is already half written so the next update won't be as long of a wait.**

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 12: Legacy**

Akito listened to several complaints about lost family from grieving widows and children before he got up to leave. Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. It wasn't like Konoha was just going to surrender that easily and let them gain control of the village.

Unknowingly to him, a kunoichi tried to stab him on his way out. He dogged her attempt.

"You monster… my husband and oldest son have died and I see no benefit for all the fighting." she screamed as she was disarmed.

Plans didn't always go as planned and they were losing more members than first thought. It had been a week now since the first battles broke out and he estimated that ⅓ of their relatives were killed in action or perhaps deserted the village to neighboring countries.

Fugaku and Mikoto went missing in following days as well. It concerned him but he knew there was lack of intel and communication between him and his loyalists.

He sighed to himself, Itachi would come to reclaim his rightful place as heir but would he even be able to console their losses and deal with broken bonds?

Konoha was no longers theirs, but it never was to begin with.

"Akito-sama" Shisui interrupted his line of thought.

"What?" he huffed.

"More deaths to report sir" he stated numbly.

"Please put the report on that pile" he directed sounding tired already"

Shisui nodded.

* * *

Shisui had explained to Fugaku and Mikoto that there was no change with Sasuke, Itachi had yet to be seen and everyone was losing faith in Akito's campaign. A lot of relatives were lost already and he didn't seem the least bit concerned.

Fugaku and Mikoto agreed it was now time to make a move of their own and escaped the compound with Shisui into hiding.

* * *

A week had gone by since they put Naruto into hiding and he was getting super restless, out of sight out of mind…

Itachi was struggling to piece together a well thought out plan that things were starting to look dismal at best, plus he knew the longer it went on, there would be less to save and more to clean up…

Sakura was spending the time stocking up on medical plants and remedies for when the time to go on the offensive. Time may have been against them but she was going to be as prepared as much as she could, plus it kept her mind off the negative.

Kakashi was growing visibility tenser as time went on but kept his composure as a shinobi should.

Generally no word was good or horrible.

One of Sakura's ventures outside for supplies…. Zetsu had stumbled across her and stealthy followed her back to base operations where he left unnoticed to report back. He had located the nine tails vessel.

* * *

Casualties from battles were down as the Uchiha retreated as they were starting to see no progress and only losses.

Tsunade was currently in a meeting with the elders if they should pursue them to their territory and wipe out the clan as a whole.

"They have betrayed us and who's to say if we let them live now, they won't come back to sneak attack once things have calmed." Homura grilled furiously.

"The Uchiha are one of the most powerful clans worldwide if we risk losing their bloodline limit, than what about the strength of the village" Koharu argued back.

Tsunade let them go on for another 5 minutes before slamming her hand on the table, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Enough! We are wasting time debating on which path of action is the correct one. It's either the clan led by the rebels and we wipe them out and suffer the losses of a historic great clan with a powerful blood limit or we locate the main family and see if they can regain control and decide on an individual bases who lives and who dies, if their loyalties don't lie with the village they are a liability simple as that" She roared

Though most disagreed with her, it was decided that they had run out of time, word had spread and the other hidden villages knew that they were at a disadvantage.

Gaara had already sent word of support if needed as an alleged attack from hidden cloud was apparently on the way.

Not to mention that the Akatsuki had yet to make any moves...

* * *

Mikoto and Fugaku made it to the main house's safe house and were not surprised to find Itachi already present.

Tense silence reigned moments after their arrival

"Father, Mother… welcome" greeted Itachi stiffly.

"The rest of the remaining family has retreated back to the complex… we've lost so many already and I believe most of them have lost hope on Akito's plan, according to Shisui. The clan is lost what are you gonna do Itachi?" Fugaku glared at his son in contempt.

"Now is the time to reunite, the village will either pursue and kill anyone remaining or it will look to weed out the survivors based on individual loyalty's… I don't think everyone is lost yet but we as a clan will have to change our mindset on the future or we are a lost cause, we need to break away from Madara's influence."

"There's no easy way of changing that right now" Mikoto supplied quietly.

"Yes there is… by example…. Sakura! Could you please come here" Itachi called.

She appeared from a nearby room and stood next to Itachi, before casually slipping her hand into his, making their intent clear.

"This is Haruno Sakura…Sasuke's teammate, the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, one of Konoha's finest kunoichi and my intended wife to be" he introduced her to his parents.

As stunned as they were, Itachi wanting to marry outside of the clan and not following family protocol at all… they knew that by proclaiming such a thing was maybe enough to prove that Itachi's way was the future and if they wanted a future they had to accept it.

"We accept your choice and stand by you" Mikoto declared softly on behalf of them both.

* * *

With his plans lying in ruin Tobi was livid but when Zetsu reported that he had finally located the nine tails. He took it upon himself to capture the jinchuriki himself.

They infiltrated the base easily enough and with only Kakashi, they're only obstacle, the nine tails was easily captured and taken back with them to complete their plans… Kakashi only had time to send word that they had all of them…

* * *

Tsunade stood with her comrades facing what was left of the once great Uchiha clan… she guessed that there were maybe 25 of them left and no signs of the main family. Sasuke was still in a coma so they had no leader.

The proclaimed "leader" Akito was nowhere to be seen as well which made her uneasy.

"Hokage-sama, we are here to get you our surrender, for only those who are present, if there is anyone else remaining, than they still are an enemy" one of the meek ones spoke up.

"Why should I believe those words? This could be an ambush to get me if I were naive enough to listen to only what you just said" Tsunade clipped back at them, looking out for any signs this was about to go sideways as much as similar negotiations go.

"Do you swear on you honor as Uchiha?" asked a voice from above.

All factions looked upwards to see Itachi and Sakura standing on a nearby roof.

They had no words… as their young heir had his arm wrapped around the pink haired kunoichi by his side.

Itachi and Sakura landed between the 2 factions and faced off against each side.

"Itachi-sama" the few Uchiha greeted and bowed.

He asked again, Tsunade was correct, he would be naive to believe just what they said alone.

"We do, we just want to survive. Akito is still alive as far as we know at the moment and he has sacrificed so much already and we have gained nothing but losses." said one mother in the back.

"If what you say is true, follow me back to the compound and we will weed out what is left." Itachi replied coolly but with his guard up.

Suddenly one of Kakashi's dogs appeared with a note and leapt towards Tsunade.

She grimaced at what was written and sternly looked towards Sakura.

"I'm not sure what you're up but Naruto's been captured and Kakashi's condition is unknown." She informed the both of them.

~fin

* * *

A/N: Naruto is captured, Sasuke is still down, Kakashi unknown and it's now up to Sakura to make choices… will she abandon her team for Itachi's mission to save his clan. Did Akito win all along with the Akatsuki getting what they wanted? Find out next time

~Ikana-hime


	13. Harmony

A/N: Phew it's been a month. Life has taken off with summer beginning and my schedule has gotten busier in general. I am happy with this chapter and feel like we are reaching the climax. The next chapter is partly written and I have an idea of where this is all going. Thank you for sticking around as I muddle my way towards completion. I've got several projects going on right now and sadly writing has taken a break. I mainly game online on Twitch have been making my way towards affiliate status (many hours streaming), I've started on a Podcast miniseries I want to launch, I've also purchased an iPad recently and want to start drawing digital art on Deviantart…. I'm being quite ambitious at the moment. I can't guarantee a timeline but I do promise that this will get completed.

* * *

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 13: Harmony**

Sakura had never felt as conflicted as she did in that small moment. Here she was beside her choice. She had chosen Itachi as her intended and at the moment he was trying to save his family, clan and future and she was supporting him in all that she could. Her family may have just met their end with those few words from her mentor… Sasuke was still under, Naruto would die if they extracted the tailed beast and Kakashi wasn't given any mercy if the Akatsuki had found them. She had abandoned her team selfishly and they paid the price.

She slumped against Itachi in guilt.

Itachi felt partly responsible for this outcome but he needed her. If Sakura fell apart now his mission was lost.

He hugged her against him and gently cupped her face, she had tears in her eyes already.

"I need you to be strong right now. There is still time to make things right but you have to choose what you will do?" he tried to sooth her pain but they were shinobi of the leaf.

Sakura felt the tension in his fingers and when he forced her to look at him. She understood… as emotionally as she wanted to be right now… she was a shinobi of the leaf and she needed to internalize herself and decide what their next step was.

She wiped her face with her sleeve and turned back to her mentor with a smirk on her face.

"I am helping my intended get control of his clan back Shishou" she declared her decision.

Conversation would have to wait. She didn't like what she was seeing but Tsunade trusted Sakura and she just hoped they were successful. The Uchiha followed the duo back towards the compound and the Hokage signaled everyone else to stall.

* * *

Naruto awoke to see water in front of him and looked up to see the Kyuubi.

"Am I dead?" he asked confused.

"Not yet… but you did get captured." Kurama replied strangely calm.

"Hmm you're being nice for once…" Naruto hedged for a reaction.

"I see everything that you do and already know that you know the whole truth"

Naruto sighed but perked up.

"It's nice to meet you Kurama, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to save everyone" he declared confident.

"You need the moon counterpart fool" Kurama spit back at him.

Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke's gonna wake up and help me" he replied cheekily.

Kurama grunted at his optimism.

* * *

Kakashi was so thankful for the Mangekyou Sharingan he possessed He faked his death to stop from being persuaded but managed to wrap space-time to actually escape back to the fringes of the villages perimeter.

Naruto left a scroll for him and told him to get it to Sakura. She would know what to do.

He knew she left with Itachi to pursue the clan.

That's where he would start.

* * *

Akito was livid. Madara was nowhere to be found and he finally admitted that he was a fool for believing in him.

He would conquer on his own terms then.

Before he was sold on the idea that they were superior to all clans he lived a simple day to day life with his wife and sold merch to his cousins and relatives. Yes he was one of the Uchiha who hadn't awoken their blood limit and wasn't a very talented ninja so he retired and gave aid to his family. During the relative small and well-hidden coup that happened back when Itachi first became ANBU. They were just there at the wrong time. Itachi had already killed a few members of the clan before he was stopped by the fourth Hokage. One of those poor souls was his wife who walked outside at the wrong time. Akito remembered watching her go outside to gather the laundry when someone blurred by cutting her down mercilessly. He awakened his eyes that dusk seeking revenge.

Now he saw that they as a clan weren't better by any means considering their losses to the village but he did need to at least kill Itachi for killing his wife in cold blood. Red eyes activated he went back to the compound.

* * *

The remaining group of what was the Uchiha Clan were tired and defeated. Few were hurt and some wanted revenge but they were all surprised to see Itachi appear with the other remaining clan members behind him.

"The Coup is over; these few with me have surrendered to the village. I suggest you do the same as Konoha will not let you live otherwise. We as a great clan hold a dark burden, the darkness in our hearts is the key to our great bloodline limit and our power over others clans, rivaling that of the Hyuuga...I may be the true heir to our clan but I am asking you to choose who you want as a leader… enough of the past ways… we need to change our ways if we hope for the future. Don't misunderstand that I don't sympathize with our losses either, those people were my relatives as well. I've seen enough bloodshed for several lifetimes over. Enough please." Itachi looked at them with weary eyes as he allowed to see how defeated he was as a person.

Fugaku and Mikoto also showed their defeat and willingness to change for the future.

Grief was a difficult thing to go through when all they were trained not to cope with loss well.

Sakura moved forward to heal a few adults and offer her words of condolences… she knew that her first step to getting to know the remaining clan members was to socialize herself with them.

She would help heal the broken bonds and not treat them like an outsider again.

* * *

Everyone was speaking among themselves when Akito arrived on the side.

There was some silence as they stared at him.

What are you doing, forgiving that traitor and his family … fools don't you remember that Sasuke is the one who started this?!" he exclaimed in anger.

No one said anything in response until one elder stood up and glared his way.

The coup has failed, we have lost so many members of the clan, we see now that we were wrong and although we are hurt, angry and betrayed, the remaining of us just want peace and to rebuild. Madara was wrong, we aren't better than anyone else and that is our downfall. Give it up Akito" he raged quietly hoping Akito would see reason.

Sharingan activated, kunai pulled out, Akito charged at Itachi, wanting his revenge instead.

Itachi let him stab him as more violence was not the answer.

"What is your grievance with me?" he asked simply.

"You murdered my family! Years ago when the fourth was alive" he said spitting at him.

Itachi turned away in silght regret; it was true he did murder a few people before the 4th stopped him.

"I am sorry that was your family, I was under orders… it doesn't excuse what I've done but you are so far gone that I have to detain you and hope you forgive me one day."

The enraged Akito didn't seem to hear him. Itachi let a few tears escape him before he took it upon himself to remove Akito's eyeballs…. Death wasn't the answer but he sadly couldn't let him wander with a set of powerful and dark Mangekyou. The past would repeat itself.

There were some collective gasps of horror and Itachi turned to them.

"It's time to tell you the whole true history of our clan, the elders have kept it secret for so many years, it is a fact that our eyes are a curse and we will now overcome that."

While it wasn't the easiest way to transition grief, Sakura thought it was better to be straight forward now than try to manage rogue individuals later. She slumped next to one of the mothers and helped with one of the toddlers…. Footsteps were running their way and she watched for them to approach.

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura rushed over to look him over but overjoyed to see him alive after Naruto had been captured.

When he put his hand up to stop her she was becoming puzzled before he held out a scroll to her and said.

"Naruto said you would know what to do, but it's time for Sasuke to come back"

Sakura's eyes widened. They had just sorted out the clan issue and Itachi took control of the few left and they wanted to awaken Sasuke now when he had betrayed them all and started it in the first place?

"Naruto has the worst timing but I suppose if what he showed us before is true we are going to need Sasuke's help more than ever now." she replied calmly.

She took the scroll and started walking for the hospital.

"Please let Itachi know where I've gone, sensei" she commanded.

"Hai"

Instead of killing him, Itachi let Akito live in spite of what happened. Killing him would have been easier as to avoid another Madara power trip wannabe but they were stuck with their family curse it would be more proactive if they could find a way to counter it and now let so many of them fall into despair and the dark path they then choose to go down.

Compiling numbers and headcounts the great clan was now down to officially 45 members. Most of them younger and few older Itachi had quite the amount of work ahead of him.

Kakashi appeared to tell him that Sasuke was to be awakened by Sakura in the next few hours with Naruto leaving him an important scroll before being captured.

Itachi would start with Sasuke and figure out where he had gone so wrong to let his little brother slip thru the cracks.

Sakura had read the scroll several times and it was fairly simple but essentially Naruto wanted them to attach the scroll to the mark on Sasuke's hand and he would come back. The sun needed to join with the moon to break the sleep that held him away.

She had gotten word that Itachi wanted to be present for this so she waited.

At dusk people gathered together for him and they held the scroll up to his moon clad hand and waited… red eyed slowly opened, with the Mangekyou spinning.

~fin

* * *

A/N: What will you think of him come full circle? The truth will be revealed next chapter, so hold your full judgement of Sasuke just yet. I'm so glad that the intense moments are coming to a close, besides the result of Naruto's situation, but now I have more time for fluff and less battle scene (they are so hard to write XD) We have reached my favorite section of the plot :)

Feel free to leave a fav, follow and review and we I'll see you guys next time.

~*~ Ikana-hime


	14. Truth

**A/N: We are coming to the end of this story, I have mapped out the remaining chapters and are working on getting them completed. This story's success has been great and I look forward to seeing what you all think once it's completed :)**

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 14: Truth**

Itachi held his expression neutral as Sasuke came to his senses… Sakura held a burning anger, and Kakashi just looked relieved that one of their problems were solved and this particular one would at least give them a chance to get Naruto back.

"So Dobe took me seriously, good i'm tired of fighting throughout the centuries…." Sasuke muttered with a smug tone.

He sat up and looked around to the surrounding chaos… and went straight to his brother.

"Aniki… I'm glad to see that you managed to save some of the clan…." he started to say.

Itachi slapped Sasuke across the face with enough force to push him back a step and everyone was silently looking on to see what would happen.

"How dare you use us for whatever means you had in mind. Congratulations Sasuke most of us have died… for what? World dominance… test my diplomatic abilities? Make Sakura hate me because she gave up on you? Revenge spite everything? Well yes Naruto decided to save your soul but now he is in danger, the village is in danger and we are at war with a group of the best ninja out there who want us all to conform to some sick idea of peace under one tyrant ..."

Sasuke silenced, narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Yes I set everything up, according to Madara's advice. I found out the truth of the clans dark past and I wanted to see you fail but when I made my sacrifice and ended up almost dead I did see the sage of six paths and found everything out. My petty revenge or ambition from before seems quite cumbersome now. I didn't realize that I was merely being used for the moment that is coming…. I would apologize but it's too late and well we are now on the path I have set up…"

The way Sasuke was speaking wasn't quite himself, Sakura bit her lip in frustration, she was waiting for her to finally say something to that smug face of his…. Most of what was currently progressing could have been avoided if not for him…

"You said Naruto was captured? How long ago?" asked Sasuke towards Kakashi.

"At least 12 hours ago" was the solemn answer.

Sasuke moved to get up and leave but the Uchiha got in his way.

"Otouto, this isn't finished…. As you can tell, everyone is quite displeased and although there is no going back, we need to know where you stand, you are a threat to our future."

"Itachi, if I wasn't seriously on the side of the hidden leaf I wouldn't be awake right now ... the sage of six paths doesn't bring just anyone back, and he doesn't want history repeating so if

I had to choose otherwise I'd be dead now."

Sasuke couldn't simply apologize , so instead he deactivated his eyes and bowed to his remaining relatives.

"I'm not sorry for what I have done but if we hope to have any future can we please band together to save Naruto? I'm not asking for forgiveness but help to save the world. If we survive I will allow you all to determine my fate afterwards."

Murmurs ran among them and after a long silence they nodded their agreement to his proposal.

"We will help you get Naruto back and will decide what to do with you later"

They let him pass and Sasuke left with Kakashi to go speak with the Hokage on how they were planning on getting Naruto back.

Sakura sidled up to Itachi.

"I'm not happy how that went…" she admitted quietly.

"I'm not either but he is correct that we should at least band together and get Naruto back as our first and most important priority."

"What will happen if it's' too late already?" she dared to ask

"The end of our world as we know it"

"Not if the number one unpredictable ninja has anything to say about it…." Sakura replied grinning.

Everyone banded together and started prepping for an upcoming battle of their lives.

Tsunade was a bit in disbelief that Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of her quite healthy and like nothing had happened…. How the Uchiha didn't rip him limb to limb was beyond her.

Just the fact he was awake and the weird back moon symbol on his hand was suppose to be enough proof he was back because something bigger than them was at stake.

She was going to need time to process. Where was that sake bottle she started this morning.

That night Sakura infiltrated Sasuke's temporary residence and marched over to him before grabbing him by his shoulder collar.

"How dare you use me!" she whispered angrily.

Sasuke allowed her to handle him as he submitted to her abuse.

"I'm sorry…" was all he replied.

"I don't love you anymore

"I know, it's always been Itachi since your parents died right? But you didn't always know it was him until recently."

Her grip loosened, how did he know that?

"The things we don't notice when we lose sight of someone." he answered the unspoken question.

Sakura lightly punch him away from her in frustration and it made her more unsatisfied that he was allowing her to hurt him like this.

"I'm truly sorry for what I've done, I don't expect you to forgive me but I figured if I allowed you to vent then maybe you would come to some peace. Sakura please go back to Itachi now…. I won't allow you to do that again, I hope it was enough." Sasuke commanded her getting up and walking into his kitchen.

"What's going to happen to Naruto?!" she demanded instead of leaving

"He's still alive… I can sense his chakra. We are heading out tomorrow to look for him, and I will get him back, alive" he promised.

It would have to be enough for now…. Sakura grimaced and left.

Itachi knew that she had gone to Sasuke and well it was probably better to let her vent, she would return and he would wait up for her. He was worried that she was going to overextend herself with all the stress and worrying about Naruto's well being. Did he always worry like this about other people?

He wasn't sure how to proceed so he thought he would make her a late dinner. He hoped that she liked basic omelette.

Sakura was still furious when she arrived home, what she wasn't expecting was being embraced tightly and guided over to the kitchen where a light dinner was awaiting her.

"Itachi… thank you" was all Sakura could say before eating the meal quietly in comfortable silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he dared to ask.

"No, I'm still angry and I think some sleep will help." was her answer before she left to upstairs where her room was.

Itachi was torn, his clan was demolished, his brother almost ruined everything and his love was heartbroken.

Naruto arrived at his destination. Kisame was the one who was carrying him before he tossed his limp body to the ground in front of Tobi who was smiling.

"Well done, soon we will be ready to summon the 10 tails back into the world and everything will be ours" he told them confident that everything was finally falling into place. He may have masqueraded as one of the most powerful ninjas till date, but soon the real Madara would rise once more.

 **~Fin**


	15. Draining

**A/N: .Naruto ! ah**

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 15: Draining**

Sakura felt more refreshed when she awoke the next morning, but at the same time, the rage disappeared and remorse had settled inside. She couldn't cry anymore for Sasuke. So instead she cried for the crumbling remains of their team 7 and how she couldn't save either Naruto or Sasuke...

She wasn't alone, Itachi appeared and gathered her into his arms, trying to comfort her sorrows.

"Itachi, I've failed them both" she cried into his chest.

Itachi said nothing in return but rested his head on top of hers and picked his fingers through her hair softly and began to hum quietly in a soft tune.

Sakura understood that nothing he could say would make anything better so instead he was just trying to be comforting. She cried some more and when her tears run out she lifted her head slowly and stared into the eyes of a man who loved her for her and had been by her side the whole time and she felt relieved and at peace.

Itachi closed his eyes and met her lips in a soft kiss before pulling away and waiting for her to say something.

"Thanks I needed that…. I'm okay now. We'll get Naruto back first and then ill figure out what to do with Sasuke." she said determined that no one was going to die on her watch.

Kakashi and Sasuke met Sakura and Itachi at the gates to the village and Tsunade came forth with some supplies.

"I have authorized this mission to leave immediately, Naruto may be alive still but I imagine he is quickly running out of time. We also don't know what the Akatsuki are planning now that they have gathered all the tailed beasts. I think the worst is still to come. The village is on notice for sudden evacuation if needed but I'm coordinating with the other villages to see if we can piece together a solid plan before anything knows to keep in contact at all times. Good luck" she told Sakura before giving her a brief hug and than the 4 man squad took off towards where Intel said the nearest Akatsuki base was located.

By sunset hours they had smashed their way through 3 bases and found no trace of Naruto. Tiny distant stars started to shine brighter as the dark washed over the land and Sakura's hopes and fears were running rampant.

She would not falter around her team though. Distractions were welcomed but not the one currently taking place.

Sasuke sat next to Kakashi, away from Itachi who was oozing distrust from the other side of camp.

Kakashi was trying to avoid getting caught up between the Uchiha brothers by reading his novel and ignoring her stares as she was trying to grab his attention as to what the heck was going on.

When that failed to happen she decided to go on a patrol. To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke arose as well.

"If we both go, we'll cover more of the weak spots." was all he said before disappearing into the night.

Sakura raised her hand to her forehead, feeling a slight stress headache coming on.

Itachi appeared by her side and put some healing chakra to her migraine.

"I know this is difficult considering what he's put everyone through but we need to find Naruto as soon as possible." he reminded her.

"I know what's at stake, I'll be back in one hour and we can switch" Sakura responded with a weak smile.

Naruto was sick of waiting around, he got up from his sitting position outside of Kurama's prison and spun around.

"Are we dying? And why can't I do anything about it? Teme better hurry up" he muttered angrily in frustration.

Kurama gruffed at his whining.

"This is what happens when you rush into situations before thinking about it:" he remarked unconcerned.

"I know you could care less about my existence but what about you? If I die we both are gone?"

Naruto went on.

"Oh I know, and well unfortunately I know we are relying on your team for rescue, I'm just biding my time." he replied turning away from Naruto still unconcerned.

Kakashi counted the days since they left the village and how many hideouts they had searched so far… he was beginning to think that time was up and Naruto may have been lost.

They were now travelling through waterfall country. Sasuke had woken up that morning with a sting from his moon clad hand and knew they were getting close.

The team rushed out as soon as he mentioned it.

It was afternoon when they reached an obvious entrance to a hideout with a sealed rock behind a torii gate.

"I'm certain he's beyond there" Sasuke said without hesitating.

Sakura charged up chakra and prepared to charge at the seal on Kakashi's signal.

Upon entry they prepared for battle but there was nothing left but Naruto's lifeless body on a pier.

Sakura rushed over and began to assess him for life signs but after a few moments she stepped back with tears streaming down her face.

"We're too late…" she uttered.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura in comfort while Itachi calmly turned to his brother.

"Are we?" he asked for confirmation.

"In a way we are… as the Kyuubi is lost to us," Sasuke replied grimacing.

He walked forward and clapped his moon clad hand to Naruto pale sun and closed his eyes.

The sage of six paths appeared and was shaking his head.

"Your much too late, Kurama was taken two days ago. Naruto can be saved still but you know what that means from our last conversation…" he spoke soulfully.

"Bring him back, we can still salvage this" Sasuke glared heatedly.

"Without the nine tails, you hold no power against Madara" the sage replied crossly.

"Do you really think that Naruto is one to give up and well I have a lot to atone for and I'm going to start now if you don't mind" Sasuke pushed on.

"As you wish, Indra…"

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he found Naruto staring right back at him with a smile.

~FIN


	16. Revival

**A/N: :3 some fluff is coming your way for the holiday season before everything hits the fan. Also Merry Christmas All! three chapter update since I've made everyone wait like 6 months from me.**

 **From Weasel-san with Affection**

 **Princess of Ikana**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and its respective owners.**

 **Chapter 16: Revival**

Naruto groaned once he was aware that he was back and not dead.

"Could you guys have made me wait any longer? I thought I was a goner…" he began to say as the realization dawned on him slowly.

"You didn't…." he pointed at Sasuke in disbelief.

"He told you as well… well dobe we better make up for lost time, the world depends on us to save it.

"..." Naruto was silent and looked away.

The rest of them were confused as to what Sasuke meant?

Sakura took a step towards her teammate, ready to shake answers out of him but he then turned to her.

"I haven't told you everything, I was seriously hoping we would have gotten to him in time"

Itachi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, holding her back and Kakashi stood up from his perch.

"The nine tails fox and the rest of the tailed beasts are now in the hands of the Akatsuki and that is bad for us because Madara will be brought back from the dead and in turn an ancient monster that is the mother of chakra and ninjutsu."

"Wait, I thought Madara was still alive and orchestrating this whole thing to begin with?" asked Sakura confused.

"He claims to be Madara but is actually another unknown Uchiha relative."

"Obito" stated Kakashi with some aggression.

The four of them turned to him in surprise.

"Where have I heard that name before?" mumbled Naruto not quite on the same page.

"Wasn't he killed in action, years ago?" asked Itachi, knowing what the rest of them knew as well.

"Kakashi-sensei's old teammate, thought to be killed in the last war, keep up dobe" explained Sasuke to Naruto.

"What is their plan and who is this ancient monster no one knows about? We've all heard of the sage" asked Sakura

"By collecting all the tailed beasts and merging their combined power, you get what is called a ten tails… which has the power of the nine tails times by 10 more… they want to create a world that is free of ninjutsu and start over as the controlling entity. He will be supplying the tailed beast power with man made soldiers and taken every nation to war for supremacy…" Sasuke laid out Madara's plans.

"We need to get back to the village and prepare" Sakura said packing up her few supplies she used to check over Naruto.

Obito was thrilled, they were taken each tailed beast and sealing them into a custom chamber to sift their powerful chakra.

It had already been days since they killed Uzumaki Naruto and left his body. They were going in order but each beast was going to take longer each time they performed a sealing session.

No nation would know of the coming horrors that was going to be coming their way once he got this army mobile.

After the third tailed beast, they had enough chakra to awaken the real Madara.

His original body was of no use but they transferred him to a sacrificial body which happens to be Obito…

The members each took ahold of him and the transfer began.

Obito tried morphing out using his sharingan but Madara expected this and anchored him using chakra strings unknowingly.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be, it was supposed to be our world not just you!" he screamed in frustration as blackness claimed him.

"No dear puppet... this is my design and there's only room for me" drawled Madara awakening from his slumber rejuvenated and ready to take back what was his….

Obito died in that moment and his spirit was gathered by Rin who was always waiting.

"Should we warn Kakashi?"he asked her regretful.

"The dead do not interfere with the living, come we have other places to be "she replied in sympathy leading him into the afterlife.

Obito looked back one last time and hoped his friend would be okay.

Itachi had thought out the survival of the clan while they were racing back to the village. He needed to break off from the group.

He stopped on a branch quietly and no one noticed but than Sakura appeared by his side.

"What's wrong?"she whispered quietly.

"I need to leave you with your team, there are things I need to take care of on my own" he told him

"Is that wise? " she pushed beginning to feel torn again.

Itachi glanced as everyone else stopped above them and Sasuke was glaring at them suspiciously.

"Do you trust me?"Itachi asked her.

Sakura hesitated knowing all the lies they had told one another over the years under cloak and dagger.

"Trust me, just this once and go" he begged.

Sakura grimaced but stood back and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't die in me Weasel-san" she mumbled in his ear before jumping upwards towards the rest of them.

"Let's go guys"she demanded leading the way.

Naruto and Kakashi followed but Sasuke strayed for a moment.

"I'm sorry Itachi" he said before going after team 7.

"I'm sorry too...Sasuke" he replied to the wind before taking off towards a safe house.

They went straight to Hokage tower upon their return and informed Tsunade of their findings and she was shocked by how bad it was going to get.

The chances of an alliance among the great nations was slim but she felt obligated to let them know what was coming and they could decide on how to prepare but she knew that they borders were going to become congested once she informed everyone.

Other nations would take the opportunity to attack and she would need to prepare for that first.

"Thank you for the good Intel… it's very unfortunate the Kyuubi is lost but I'm so glad you were saved Naruto"

They waited for their next orders. She put them on standby.

Naruto was feeling restless. He knew what he needed to do but no one was letting him outside the village.

Sakura wondered if Itachi was okay and what she should be getting ready for…. she needed information that she wasn't privy to and that bothered her greatly.

Sasuke's guilt was settling in and he felt like maybe things wouldn't be this bad if he wasn't so jealous of Itachi's success.

And Kakashi-sensei was content to just pull out icha icha paradise and wait for the dice to roll.

On the 5th day of nothing, Sakura received a note from Itachi.

" _Sakura,_

 _I have made preparations for the clan, and can come back to the village now, please meet me at Uchiha lake this evening at 5pm, I have a surprise for you._

 _Weasel-san"_

Her heart skipped a beat, what was he up to? They were preparing for war and he had time to set up something private for the two of them? Well she thought he was being silly and reckless… she also knew that this may be the last chance they had at a real date now that they knew they truth of the elusive weasel-san. Sakura went to prepare for her special night.

 **~FIN**


End file.
